O Último Comensal da Morte
by Maaya M
Summary: 3ºlugar no III Challenger HD. A guerra acabou,Draco finalmente acha que podera ter uma vida normal.Lucius esta a beira da morte e pede um último pedido ao filho.Matar o homem que o colocou na cadeia. Será Draco capaz de matar Harry Potter?[SLASH][HPDM]
1. O Último Pedido

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...eu só pego emprestado pra me divertir um pouco._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: 6º livro  
Status: Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

N/A : Essa é a minha primeira fic H/D em capítulos, foi uma novela escreve-la, o computador quebrou, o disquete com os capítulos gravados estava com vírus e meu pai me deixou de castigo sem PC durante um tempo. Bom , o resultado foi esse, não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas tudo bem. Leiam e deixem comentários!

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta :** Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Último Pedido.**

Caminhava em passos largos, sentindo-se aflito, ainda que não quisesse demonstrar. Suas unhas estavam roídas, seu cabelo desleixado e tinha terríveis olheiras. Temia por este encontro.

Draco Malfoy era a visão do tormento.

Era guiado por um bruxo mal encarado em direção de uma cela escura e úmida, que mais se parecia com uma masmorra, igual aquelas onde ficava o salão comunal da sonserina.

"Menos mal... assim pelo menos ele se sente mais familiarizado..." Pensou com escárnio.

O bruxo foi até a cela, guardada por outros dois igualmente carrancudos. Ele conjurou vários feitiços diferentes, que o Sonserino nunca ouvira antes. E finalmente quando o portão de ferro foi aberto, ele pode ver a figura de seu pai.

Estava deitado na cama (se é que poderia ser chamado de cama). Um colchão ralo, meio metro acima do chão. O cheiro era desagradável e o ar frio. Seu pai parecia muito mais velho do que na última vez que fora vê-lo, seu cabelo loiro estava começando a ficar grisalho, sua aparência estava horrível, e possuía um semblante de dor, mesmo parecendo estar dormindo.

Draco não costuma ter compaixão de ninguém, a não ser sua por mãe, uma das poucas pessoas que respeitava e defendia. Mas tinha de admitir, sentiu uma pontada desagradável no peito ao ver o estado de seu pai.

Por um instante, desejou dar meia volta e deixá-lo dormir. Mas já que ele tinha insistido tanto para visitá-lo, o chamou.

— Pai... — Sua voz era rouca e baixa.

Lucius abriu os olhos, o que nada mudou a expressão de sua face. Apenas encarou seu filho. Havia crescido muito dês da última vez que havia visto , agora com 18 anos, Draco ainda tinha um rosto angelical, porém sempre frio.Seu cabelo estava mais comprido, e não tinha o costumeiro brilho. Sua face era amarelada, como se não comesse a muito tempo.

— Draco... — sua voz não passava de um sussurro. — Ajude seu pai a levantar. — Ele deu o braço para apoiar em seu filho. Draco ajudou-o sentar-se na cama.

Draco juntou-se a ele muito a contragosto. A cama fedia e parecia não ser limpa há semanas.

— Obrigado por ter atendido meu pedido tão rápido... preciso falar com você. – Lucius começou elevando sua voz.

— Pois então, pode começar. — Draco Cruzou os braços parecendo levemente impaciente.

Lucius limpou a garganta e continuou numa voz muito baixa, temendo que os bruxos que guardavam a porta de sua cela o ouvissem.

— Meu filho... eu gostaria de saber, se é verdade... sobre o fim da guerra...

Draco encarou seu pai desconcertado, teria ele o chamado apenas para saber sobre as últimas noticias do mundo mágico?

— Sim... não sei como descobriu, mas tem razão. Há pouco mais de uma semana, o Garoto de Ouro... derrotou o Lord das Trevas, ele está morto agora... — Sua última frase não passou de um sussurro.

Lucius deu um soco repentino na parede, assuntando Draco. O jovem passou um tempo em silêncio, examinando suas mãos.

Ele sabia o que isso significava para seu pai. Não havia mais a chance dele sair de Azkaban, com a morte de seu mestre. Draco por sinal sentiu-se muito feliz com a noticia de que Harry Potter teria matado o Lord das Trevas.Ele havia se negado a participar de seus planos em seu 7º ano em Hogwarts, e fugido com sua mãe para o exterior. Em troca de sua liberdade, ele teria dado informações preciosas sobre o Lord para Ordem da Fênix.

— O mundo mágico está em festa desde então — Continuou, evitando o silencio constrangedor — Tia Bella está presa aqui, em Azkaban, também.

— Eu soube através dos guardas... Eles estavam festejando dias atrás e esfregando na minha cara o desgosto de perder a guerra... — Sua face se contorceu em desprezo, ainda olhava para baixo.

Mais uma vez veio o silêncio incomodo.

— Você me deve... —Disse Lucius cheio de ódio.

— Como? — Perguntou Draco surpreso.

— Você me deve, Draco...Você me deu muito desgosto quando vacilou ao matar Dumbledore... — Agora Draco se sentia muito feliz ao se lembrar que seu pai não sabia sobre sua desistência como Comensal da Morte, nem a traição de fugir em meio à guerra.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Draco não sabendo se queria mesmo receber a resposta.

— Meu filho... — Começou ele, parecendo terrivelmente cansado. — Eu estou morrendo...

Draco parou de respirar.

"Então é por isso que ele me chamou até aqui com tanta urgência." pensou.

Agora, mil pensamentos passavam em sua mente. Queria dizer algo reconfortante para acalentar seu moribundo pai, mas ele nunca fora muito bom nisso, tão pouco se importava para se esforçar...

— Eu sinto muito. — Disse após um longo momento de silêncio.

Lucius respirou profundamente, e continuou.

— Mesmo sem os Dementadores, Azkaban continua sendo um local de loucura ou morte eminente, temo achar que meus dias estão contados, já não sou forte, jovem e saudável como entrei aqui. — Suspirou e continuou. — Minha última chance era que o Lord das Trevas me perdoasse por ter falhado no Ministério, e viesse me resgatar para que eu possa servi-lo novamente.

Draco mais uma vez sentiu uma pontada muito desagradável no coração.

— Meu filho, como eu lhe disse. Você me deve. — Draco sentiu um horrível pressentimento ao ouvir as palavras frias de seu pai. Sabia que viria um pedido após isso.

— Diga-me. — Pediu sem certeza.

— Você mostrou ser fraco ao hesitar em matar Dumbledore, mas eu o perdôo, afinal ele era o maior de todos os bruxos depois do mestre, e você apenas tinha 16 anos... perdoável. — Ele fez uma pausa ao continuar, o sangue de Draco fervia a ansiedade, ele sabia que não viria nada de bom. — Eu quero que você vingue a minha morte, vingue a pessoa que colocou seu pai atrás dessas grades, quero que você limpe a honra dos Malfoy's, com o sangue da pessoa que eu mais odeio neste mundo, quero beber o sangue do maldito. Você é o único Comensal que sobrou meu filho, eu não pediria isso a mais ninguém... Pelo seu pai Draco... o último pedido de seu pai prestes a morrer...

Draco engoliu em seco, já sabia o que viria a seguir. E Lucius continuou mais frio e cheio de ódio.

— Quero que mate Harry Potter.

Draco caminhava de um lado para outro de seu enorme quarto. Estava assim há horas, pensando na estranha visita que fizera a seu pai.

"Matar Harry Potter". 

Há alguns anos, ele atenderia esse pedido sem hesitar, ou melhor, ansiaria por ele, seu ódio pelo "Menino Maravilha" praticamente o cegava. Ainda podia lembrar da noite em que seu pai fora para Azkaban por culpa de Harry Potter. Os olhares inquisidores dos alunos de Hogwarts, o nome dos Malfoy's jogado na lama.

Naquela noite ele ameaçara Harry Potter jurando vingança.

"Seria o momento dele pagar?" 

Porém, hoje seu ódio se dissipara, se sentia aliviado da guerra ter acabado, e poder ter uma vida normal, longe de magia negra, mortes e sofrimento. Estava na hora de cuidar de sua mãe, que adoecera de tristeza com a prisão de seu infame marido.

"Ela não merece isso". Pensou, Narcisa era a única pessoa que Draco amava. E ela não merecia sofrer pelo canalha. Era seu pai, mas sabia admitir o quão odioso ele era. "A Culpa é dele! Foi fraco e deixou-se capturar, eu fui mais esperto!"

Ainda sim, era seu sangue. E ele não poderia ignorar uma última súplica de seu pai.

"Eu certamente não hesitaria em matar Harry Potter, não é como tentar matar Dumbledore". Mas seu estômago parecia abrigar uma borboleta que se debatia. "Eu poderia provar que não sou um covarde enfim..."

* * *

Sem_ reviews...nada feito..._


	2. O Plano

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...eu só pego emprestado pra me divertir um pouco._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: 6º livro  
Status: Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta :** Dana Norram

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 – O Plano.**

Harry Potter estava em frente a casa no Largo Grimmauld , nº 12. Puxava um baú e um malão com as mãos. Estava de mudança.

Tudo parecia do mesmo jeito que virá pela última vez, antes de Sirius morrer.

A poeira tomava conta dos moveis, as cortinas comidas pelas traças, e tudo tinha cheiro de mofo.

Ele ordenou ao elfo doméstico, Monstro, para que limpasse toda a casa. Este praguejou e amaldiçoou toda a linhagem da família de Harry antes de obedecer.

Poderia pedir a ajuda dos Weasley e de Hermione na mudança. Mas preferiu fazer este ritual por si mesmo, pensar em tudo que aconteceu sozinho.

"Enfim terminou..."

Ele havia enfrentado o Lord das Trevas cerca de 15 dias, e após um incrível duelo, jamais visto no mundo mágico...venceu.

Ele ficou alegre, aliviado, vingado, com o sentimento do dever cumprido. Mas então...Porque sentia todo esse vazio?

Ele estava cansado, não se alimentava direito, e nem dormia o suficiente.

"Você só esta assimilando as coisas ainda Harry! Sua vida esta começando agora que este pesadelo terminou", lembrou das palavras de Hermione, desejando que estivesse certa.

"Tomara que essa angustia no peito passe logo_"_, Pensou.

Essa casa lhe trazia muitas recordações dolorosas.

"Sirius" 

Harry não agüentava mais continuar na casa dos Dursleys, e então tomou posse da antiga sede da Ordem, como lhe era de direito pelo testamento de Sirius.

Ele caminhou silenciosamente até o 2º andar, procurando o antigo quarto de seu padrinho. Era mal iluminado como o resto da casa, a imundice não é diferente. Havia várias caixas sobre o chão. Ele teve que desviar até chegar a cama, tentou inutilmente limpa-la com a manga da blusa para depois se sentar.

Abriu a caixa que estava em sua frente, haviam vários brinquedos empoeirados. Brinquedos mágicos. "_Brinquedos de Sirius"_ pensou. Começou a vasculhar cada caixa em busca de mais coisas de seu padrinho.

Draco estava na biblioteca. Sentado sobre a escrivaninha, parecendo absorto em sua leitura.

Ouve batidas na porta.

- Entre – Não tirou os olhos do livro.

Era o mordomo, ele anunciou a entrada de dois bruxos corpulentos e parecendo bem surpresos.

- Crabbe e Goyle! Sejam bem vindos a minha casa. – Exibiu o seu mais genuíno sorriso de escárnio sem se levantar da poltrona.

O mordomo fechou a porta deixando-os a vontade.

-Vejo que não mudaram nada – Continuou Draco ao ver o desconfiado olhar dos seus antigos colegas. – Sentem-se.

Como de costume eles obedeceram.

- D-Draco...Quanto tempo. –Gaguejou Crabbe,ele realmente não esperava ver o loiro novamente. – Você sumiu...Onde esteve todo esse tempo?

Draco suspirou profundamente e contou uma estória mirabolante sobre o Lord das Trevas tê-lo enviado a uma missão secreta em outro país. Não iria admitir que fugiu, e muito menos que traiu os Comensais! Poderia correr o risco dos dois não aceitarem a proposta que iria lhes oferecer.

- M-mas Draco – Continuou Goyle incerto. – Todos os Comensais diziam que, após não ter matado Dumbledore, você abandonou a causa... – Ele recebeu um olhar penetrante de Malfoy e acrescentou rapidamente – Pelo menos foi o que meu pai disse.

Ele limpou a garganta. "Será que eles são burros o suficiente para acreditar em minha lorota?"

Ele curvou-se até eles e colocou a mão em volta da boca, como se estivesse contando algo que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir.

-Era tão secreta, que somente eu e o Mestre sabíamos da missão...

Imediatamente os dois trogloditas se entreolharam.

-Nooooooooooooooosssa! – Disseram em uníssono.

"Não acredito, eles realmente caíram! Eu não perdi o jeito..." Teve que controlar uma risada debochada que teimava em sair.

- Sim! E tem, algo mais, vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu lhes chamei.

Crabbe e Goyle olharam para Draco como um cão olha para o dono.Eles o viram como seu líder, e esperavam ansiosos pelo o que estavam por ouvir.

- Eu tenho uma missão, agora que o Lord das Trevas morreu. – Os rapazes olharam-no com muita atenção. – Como último Comensal da Morte, tenho que cumprir com o pedido de meu pai, e também sei que esta era a vontade de meu mestre.

Draco sabia que a menção do terrível bruxo deixavam os dois maravilhados, eles ansiavam em ser Comensais antes da queda do Lord Negro.

- Preciso que me ajudem a matar Harry Potter.

Crabbe e Goyle mexeram-se inquietos e levemente assustados. Draco sentiu-se muito bem ao ver que sua última frase surtia tal efeito.

- H-Harry Potter ? – Disse Goyle.

- Sim! Você esta com algum problema de audição Goyle? Escutou perfeitamente o que disse.

- Mas Draco, ele venceu Você-Sabe-Quem...

- E você acha que eu não sei? O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sua voz era firme e fria.

- Mas...Onde encaixamos nisso?-Crabbe não tinha certeza se queria saber.

Draco levantou o livro que estava lendo para que os rapazes pudessem ver o título.

_Poções Muy Potentes_

-Na verdade é bem simples...-Esboçava um malicioso sorriso e um brilho nos olhos. Quero que roubem a escova de cabelo de Ronald Weasley, é assim que chegarei até Potter. Com a Poção Polissuco.

Mais uma vez os dois se entreolharam e gemeram juntos, lembrando-se de seu 6ºano em que tomaram a poção varias vezes, transformando em meninas.

- Mas Draco – Disse Crabbe – Porque você invade a casa de Potter, rapta-lo e mata-lo?

Draco passou a mão sobre a testa"Oh Merlin! Estou conversando com dois Trasgos".

- Crabbe, me responda. Você sabe onde Potter mora?

- Bem eu...- o rapaz corou fortemente.

- Você acha que conseguiria raptar Harry Potter, a pessoa mais famosa do mundo mágico sem que alguém perceba?-Ele tentou abrir a boca, mas o loiro continuou – Lembre-se de que eu penso nos planos de agora em diante.

Crabbe e Goyle concordaram com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo muito animados.

"Com toda essa coreografia, poderiam até fazer um número de circo_"._ Pensou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, analisando a idéia.

- Bem rapazes, tudo que vocês tem a fazer é dar um jeito de roubar a escova de cabelo de Ronald Weasley. Não deve ser muito difícil não é? – Ele olhou para os olhos incertos de seus capangas e suspirou. – Olha, usem a imaginação! Maldição Imperius, invadir e pegar quando ninguém estiver em casa, treinar o cão pra ir buscar! Eu sei lá! Se virem!Mas eu preciso disso! Quero saborear esse momento, e apenas meia hora não me bastaram. Eu cuidarei para que o Weasley não esteja em meu caminho.

Pareceu que uma luz se acendeu nos rostos de Crabbe e Goyle, estavam mais animados.

- Agora vão. E não me decepcionem.

- OK! – Disseram juntos, e partiram.

Harry vasculhou cada centímetro de cada caixa, até se concentrar em uma que exibia um álbuns de fotos. Cada membro da família Black, lembrava muito os Malfoy, pensou Harry. Mal encarados e de nariz empinado. Algumas fotos exibiam a família reunida, tinha uma falha em cada um deles, como se tivessem tentado apagar a pessoa com fogo. A foto estava queimada exatamente onde Sirius deveria estar. Harry imaginou que após fugir de casa e negar aquela maldita família, os Black fizeram de tudo para esquecê-lo.

Quando estava guardando as fotos na caixa novamente, seu olhar se prendeu em uma em especial, que não havia reparado antes.

Estava amarelada e empoeirada, amassada nas pontas. Reconheceu Lucius Malfoy, a qual ele enviou a Azkaban a alguns anos. Tinha um olhar frio e seco, como se não quisesse estar na foto.Ao lado era Narcisa Malfoy, nunca havia reparado o quando era esbelta. Era claro onde Draco havia herdado tanta beleza.

"Beleza? Não eu não pensei isso, não pensei!" 

Ela segurava um bebe, de cabelos loiros, dormia profundamente e parecia muito calmo. Narcisa o ninava com ternura.

Harry olhou atrás da foto, onde se lia a descrição: _"Lucius, Narcisa e o pequeno Draco"_

"Parece uma bela e estúpida família feliz"Harry pensou. Não podia evitar sentir ciúmes, afinal ele nunca tivera uma família de verdade. "A família Black deveria ter muito orgulho dessa união mórbida" Pensou enojado. 

Mas não tirava os olhos do bebe Malfoy.

"Até que é fofinho" Harry acaricio a imagem onde o bebe bocejava enquanto dormia e deixou escapar um sorriso. "Quem iria imaginar a criatura irritante que viria a se tornar?" 

Sem pensar direito guardou a foto no bolso e voltou a arrumar o quarto.

Draco estudava cuidadosamente a estante da sala reservada, onde seu pai tinha um enorme acervo de livros proibidos pelo Ministério, e poções avançadas.

Lá estava a Poção Polissuco, um frasco de cerca de 20 cm. Ótimo! Não teria que ficar meses preparando para depois colocar seu plano em ação. Agora era só aguardar os dois imbecis.

Draco brincou um pouco com o frasco, observando ir e vir através do vidro. Estava sem ação. Incerto do que estava prestes a fazer.

"Não! Não vacile agora_"_ – Repreendeu-se "Tem que provar a Lucius que não é fraco"

Mas, e sua mãe? Draco parou para pensar na conversa animada com seu pai, sobre o que seria de Narcisa caso desse algo errado.

"Ela não suportaria se eu me ferisse ou fosse para Azkaban_"_ – Olhou para baixo derrotado.

Ele caminhou até o último andar da mansão, até o quarto de sua mãe. Bateu na porta.

- Entre esta aberta. – Ele ouviu.

- Ola mãe. – Draco entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. – A mulher estava pálida e muito magra. Sentada na cama coberta com uma manta com um enorme "M" prateado até a cintura. Narcisa parecia muito cansada. Se Harry a tivesse visto não reconheceria a bela mulher da foto. Ela estava doente.

- Filho, que bom que veio. – Ela esboçou um fraco sorriso mas não parecia feliz. –Sente-se perto de sua mãe.

Draco obedeceu. Ele sentou na poltrona de um lugar com estofado verde musgo próximo a cama.

- Como se sente mãe? –Perguntou segurando a mão de sua mãe. –Melhor?

- Apenas ...levando meu filho... –Sua voz era tão fraca quanto à de Lucius.

Era tristeza, sua mãe adoecera de tristeza por ver o marido preso e por toda a humilhação que passou. Não suportou a idéia de seu único filho seguir os passos de seu pai e tornar-se Comensal da Morte, tampouco fugir para outro país, fugindo dos mesmos.

Era de mais pra ela. Draco reconhecia que sua mãe era uma mulher forte. E faria de tudo para defende-lo, lembrando-se do Voto Inquebravel que suplicou para Snape conjurar. Mas ainda sim, não era de ferro. Esta exausta e depressiva.

"Isto é culpa de Potter_"_ ,Pensou com ódio_."_Tudo começou quando o maldito Potter mandou meu pai apara Azkaban."

- Soube que você recebeu uma carta de seu pai. O que ele desejava de você?

Draco então se viu em um dilema, não gostava de mentir para sua mãe, mas ela não merecia saber que seu marido, por mais canalha que seja, estava morrendo, e pedira para ele matar Harry Potter, e assim talvez, seu único filho, acabar preso ou até morto.

- Ele queria saber mais noticias sobre a guerra, saber se os rumores eram verdadeiros, se o Lord havia realmente caído...As esperanças dele sair de Azkaban agora são remotas.

- Sim...-concordou tristemente - Era só isso meu filho?

Draco desviou o olhar parecendo muito atrativo estudar suas mãos neste momento.

- Sim, não foi nada de mais. – Disse rápido.

- Entendo.- Narcisa olhou novamente seu filho, como se fosse a primeira vez a fazê-lo desde que entrou no quarto. – Você esta bem Draco?

Draco não esperava por essa pergunta e levantou bruscamente.

- Sim! Claro, pareço estar mal? – Atropelava as palavras.

- Não...só pensei que...há deixe pra lá. Estou cansada e gostaria de dormir. – Ela deita-se na cama. Draco termina de lhe cobrir.

- Boa noite filho.

- Boa noite Mãe.

Na manhã seguinte Harry se sentia muito mais bem disposto do que no dia anterior. Estava elétrico, animado, e finalmente tomara uma decisão que pudesse dar um novo rumo a sua vida. Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça por toda a manhã.

Escrever a Gina Weasley.

Ele sonhou com o dia em que Dumbledore foi sepultado. E que terminou o namoro com ela, com medo que se ferisse na guerra. Agora que tudo acabou...porque não tentar recomeçar?

"O que será que se passou a ela todos esses anos? Ela me esperou? Namorou outros?"

"Bom, ela tinha esse direito, afinal ela não precisava esperar por mim linda e virgem pra sempre."

Pegou um pergaminho e começou a redigir uma carta. Meio incerto de como começar, resolveu por apenas "Gina". E pediu para que viesse conhecer sua nova casa, que estava com saudades e gostaria de relembrar os velhos tempos.

Enrolou na pata de Edwiges, e estava ansioso para que ela respondesse logo.

Narcisa levantou aquela manhã com muita dificuldade, mas muito determinada. Vestiu-se com um lindo vestido bruxo azul. Estava pronta para sair.

- Milly – Disse claramente.

Em um instante algo aparatou no quarto, tinha uma figura assustada, grandes olhos e vestia trapos velhos que pareciam fronhas. A elfa domestica, Milly.

- Sim senhora –Disse evitando o olhar

- Quero que avise o cocheiro para aprontar a carruagem, irei partir em meia hora. –Tomou fôlego e continuou. –Não estou em condições de aparatar.

A elfa assentiu com a cabeça e com um leve "Pop" desapareceu.

Narcisa iria para Azkaban.

Novamente na Sala restrita, Draco observava o frasco com o liquido da poção, quando o mordomo anunciou a chegada de Crabbe e Goyle.

Eles entraram parecendo muito orgulhosos de si mesmos.

- E então, fizeram o que pedi? – Perguntou incerto.

- Sim! – Responderam juntos. Entregando um embrulho feito com veludo vermelho, dentro estava uma escova de cabelo azul, com vários fios vermelhos. Fios de Ronald Weasley.

Draco não sabia se ficava maravilhado ou assustado"Não é que eles trouxeram mesmo!"

-Como vocês conseguiram? – Perguntou pasmo. Os dois abriram a boca mais Draco interrompeu. – Ah, não me interessa desde esteja em minhas mãos. Estou realmente satisfeito!

Goyle e Crabbe se olharam felizes. Draco pegou a poção e observou maravilhado.

- É agora Harry Potter.- E em seu rosto se formou um sorriso malicioso – Me aguarde.

* * *

**N/A : **Mas não é que vcs deixaram reviews mesmo! Feliz! Feliz!

**Respondendo: **Li Morgan : Como o pessoal acabou deixando reviews, aqui esta o 2º cap, assim vc não fica carente XD Debora Dumbledore: a 1º fic que vc le com esse tema? Então leia as outras fics que fizeram parte do challenger, prometo que vai gostar Mel Deep Dark: Vc pediu q aqui esta! Muito obrigada AganishLottly:Obrigada, e como pediu aqui vai mais um cap. MSM: Um elogio vindo de vc me deixa toda vermelha! Muito obrigada linda Rei Owan: Vc ainda não viu nada sobre o Lucius, ele ainda vai aprontar muito! A Maioria dos cap vão ser curtinhoscomo este, mas algumas são um pouco maiores Chibi-chan : Uma fã que bom! Vc pediu, e agora tem mais cap!

* * *

Se_m Reviews, nada feito!_


	3. Uma Visita Desagradável

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...eu só pego emprestado pra me divertir um pouco._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: 6º livro  
Status: Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta** : Dana Norram

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Uma Visita Desagradável.**

Harry esteve limpando a casa, junto de Monstro a manhã toda logo depois de escrever para Gina. Se ela aceitasse o convite de visita, queria que tivesse uma boa impressão.

Após o almoço, que ele mesmo preparou (tinha medo de Monstro tentar envenená-lo), sentou-se na sala para ler um livro, mas mesmo ficando lá por várias horas, não tinha lido mais do que três páginas. Finalmente desistiu e jogou o livro longe, tirou a foto do bolso e começou a admirá-la novamente.

"Quem imaginaria...? Aposto que todos esperavam que uma família como essa fosse muito feliz, mas eu sei... sei que talvez não a no mundo um trio mais infeliz que este".

"Onde esta Malfoy?"

Harry sabia da desistência de Draco para com o Lord das Trevas, fora a razão da morte de Snape. Ele fizera o Voto Inquebrável a pedido de Narcissa, tendo obrigação de proteger Draco Malfoy com sua própria vida se necessário. Snape fora obrigado a lutar com um grupo de Comensais para salvar a vida do garoto. Caso contrario, morreria por quebrar o voto. Seu ex-professor morreu pelas mãos do próprio Lord das Trevas... mas Harry se surpreendeu na ocasião de não ter ficado surpreso com a notícia.

"_Mas agora que tudo terminou, Malfoy deve ter voltado. O que será que ele deve estar aprontando agora?... Deixe disso Harry, você sabe muito bem que ele ajudou a Ordem, e está do nosso lado agora..."_

Mas uma voz teimava em sua mente para ser ouvida.

"_Não! Aliado nunca! Dane-se o que está fazendo agora, eu não quero mais vê-lo"._

Mas Harry não podia mentir para si mesmo.

"_Tenho pena dele, pena desse pai maldito que ele tem, pena do que posso imaginar que ele passou nas mãos dos Comensais e do próprio Voldemort, não tenho mais raiva dele... Não quero mais ter magoa de ninguém"._

Harry escutou batidas na porta. Monstro estava no 2º andar arrumando os quartos, então ele mesmo foi abrir.

Era Gina Weasley.

— Gina! — Harry não pode conter a surpresa.

Gina sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

"_Ela veio rápido! Isso é um bom sinal"_

— Olá Harry, posso entrar? — Gina estava levemente corada. Harry só não sabe se era pelo sol do verão, ou se estava envergonhada.

— Entre! Não esperava te ver tão cedo. Vejo que recebeu minha coruja.

— Sim. — Estava séria e deslocada.

Harry lhe ofereceu a poltrona (que já fora limpa por Monstro). Não esperava que Gina atendesse o seu pedido tão cedo, ao menos esperava uma coruja como resposta. Ele queria ter tempo de trocar alguns móveis podres e as cortinas antes da chegada da ruiva.

— Fiquei surpresa com a sua carta, Harry. – Ela começou, mas não encontrava as palavras certas. Olhou para baixo esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Harry sentou-se do lado da ruiva.

— Você não imagina porque eu quis te ver agora que a guerra acabou? — Sua voz era suave. Gina olhou para Harry e depois tornou a olhar pra baixo, fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Sim... — Harry se sentiu encorajado a continuar.

— Eu pensei muito em você Gina, muito mesmo. — Respirou fundo. — Principalmente no dia do enterro de Dumbledore, você se lembra desse dia?

— Claro... como poderia esquecer? — Dessa vez sua voz era triste.

Harry tomou coragem para continuar falando, sempre fora mau em romances, mas estava determinado a reatar o namoro com Gina.

— Lembra-se do que eu te disse naquele dia, sobre porque eu queria terminar o nosso namoro?

Ela segurou o tecido de sua saia com força.

— Sim...você temia que algo ruim acontecesse comigo, quis me preservar. Eu entendo Harry, já conversamos sobre isso.

Ele procurou a mão de Gina e segurou-a forte. Ela olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos dele desde que entrou na casa.

— Eu sinto a sua falta. — Harry tinha um olhar calmo, bem diferente de seu coração que parecia querer pular da garganta. Gina não parecia muito receptiva a conversa e ele temia a rejeição.

Ela o olhou triste. Harry sentiu uma dor no peito.

— Harry, pare, eu não quero mais ouvir. — Ela desviou o olhar e afastou a mão do toque de Harry.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Gina, você não me ama mais? — Sua voz vacilou e ficou aguda.

A ruiva encarou o rapaz com os olhos cheios de culpa.

— Harry, faz mais de um ano... eu não sei mais... estou confusa.

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Tinha terminado com Gina para salvá-la, afastá-la do perigo. E acreditava com todas as suas forças que ela ficaria muito feliz em voltar a namorar.

— Gina! Eu-Eu... — Ela colou um dedo sobre os lábios dele. Sua face era seria mais determinada.

— Harry, eu reatei o namoro com Dino Thomas faz um mês.

Seu queixo caiu.

"COMO É QUE É ?". Gritou internamente, mas sua boca permanecia aberta e muda.

— Você não vai dizer nada?

Harry voltou de seu devaneio.

— Como você pode Gina? — Não acreditava no que estava dizendo, mas as palavras saiam sem controle. — Você mesmo terminou com ele! Por que isso agora?

— Harry Potter! — Gina estava começando a fica nervosa. — Esqueceu que você terminou comigo também?

— Mas aquilo foi diferente, eu fiz pro seu bem!

— E você esperava que nesse tempo eu fizesse o que? — Ela cruzou os braços e Harry se lembrou imediatamente de Hermione. — Queria que eu passasse esse tempo chorando sobre um travesseiro, ou virasse freira? A vida passa, Harry! Eu tenho uma e não posso desperdiçá-la.

— Mas também não precisava sair se atirando no primeiro homem que aparecer não é? — Gritou, mas se arrependeu no mesmo momento. Gina ficou lívida de raiva.

"_Ela tem razão"._

— Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso. — Abaixou a cabeça. Harry não sabia o que dizer. Realmente era pedir demais que Gina ficasse esperando por ele.

A ruiva pareceu se acalmar e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Harry, eu não planejei nada disso. Não procurei por Dino, simplesmente aconteceu.

— Então você vai ficar com ele mesmo? — Harry evitava olhar para Gina.

— Eu estou confusa Harry, eu gosto muito de você. — As palavras saíram roucas. — Eu vim tão rápido, porque hoje à noite viajarei com ele para a França. Vou ficar duas semanas longe...

Novamente veio a dor no peito.

— Harry, eu vou com ele, eu preciso ir com ele — Enfatizou o "preciso". — Pra saber se realmente o amo ou se amo você. — Harry estava levemente surpreso. Estava certo que levaria um 'pé na bunda', mas ainda havia esperanças, afinal.

"_Mas porque eu não me sinto feliz? Eu certamente deveria ficar, já que a mulher que gosto estava prestes a me deixar pra sempre... mas agora diz que precisa pensar, talvez venhamos a ficar juntos... Eu deveria estar ao menos aliviado... Porque não estou?"_

— Você entende Harry, está bravo comigo? — Seu rosto se contorceu em agonia.

— Gina, eu entendo e não tenho o direito de ficar bravo. — Harry esboçou seu sorriso mais doce, que acalmou a menina.

— Obrigada. — Seus olhos estavam marejados. Ela deu abraço forte, que Harry retribuiu.

Gina ficou cerca de uma hora, despediu-se sem jeito, dizendo que estava atrasada para a viagem, deixando Harry muito confuso.

Harry sentou cansado na poltrona onde esteve com Gina, inclinou a cabeça olhando para o teto. Não podia acreditar no que havia se passado ali,

"_Um tempo atrás eu ficaria terrivelmente triste com essa rejeição, ou terrivelmente feliz com a possibilidade de voltarmos... mas não esse vazio... esse vazio é novo pra mim. O que preenche esse vazio?"_

"_Apenas não vacile... não desta vez"._

Draco esteve vigiando a casa dos Weasley durante horas, esperando a hora certa para poder atacar. No bolso de sua capa trazia um frasco mais modesto contendo a poção, o suficiente para dois dias de transformação e um estojo com vários fios de cabelos vermelhos.

Estava no alto de uma colina observando o movimento da casa através de um unióculos. Viu que Arthur Weasley saíra bem cedo pela manhã e sua esposa Molly, saíra por volta da uma com roupa de festa. _"Deve ser o único vestido que ela tem pra sair"_, pensou debochado. _"Deve demorar"_. Gina Weasley saíra no começo da tarde e voltara ainda há pouco. Sabia que os irmãos mais velhos moravam no exterior e que os gêmeos trabalhavam no Beco Diagonal.

Só restavam Gina e Rony na casa.

"_Posso dar conta de dois"_. Não poderia dar ao luxo de demorar muito, Molly poderia voltar. _"Se a caçula não sair em dez minutos, eu entro"_.

Não foi preciso esperar mais, assim que o sol se pôs, Rony abriu a porta e logo em seguida sua irmã saiu carregando uma mala em cada mão. Eles se despediram com abraço e um beijo no rosto. Draco percebeu que o ruivo estava ligeiramente mal-humorado. Ela se afastou até o gramado e aparatou, logo em seguida o garoto entrou na casa fechando a porta atrás de si.

"_É agora ou nunca"._

Harry mexia-se inquieto na poltrona, o livro que tentava ler estava marcando a mesma página desde que Gina saíra de sua casa. Não conseguia se concentrar.

Pensou em escrever para Hermione e perguntar se ela conseguira o emprego que tanto queria no Ministério, mas não estava realmente interessado em saber no momento, queria mesmo só um pretexto para se distrair. Finalmente optou em visitar os Weasley, torcendo para que Gina já tivesse viajado e não correr o risco de encontrar com ela novamente e ter de ouvir que estava namorando Dino.

Pegou sua capa e aparatou.

Draco supôs que a casa dos Weasley possuísse avançados feitiços de segurança, e achou mais pudente se "tornar um Weasley antes de tentar invadir".

Ele esperava atacar Rony, roubar suas roupas, depois usar Imperius e forçá-lo a escrever uma carta a Harry, pedindo um encontro.

Draco guardou o unióculos no bolso, pegou a poção, adicionou um delicado fio de cabelo ruivo e tomou um longo gole.

Por um segundo, pensou que a poção tivesse dado errado, mas só por um segundo. O peito começou a formigar, seu corpo todo esteve em chamas, a cabeça doía e ele se ajoelhou no chão, cegado pela dor da sensação de seu corpo derretendo.

Harry aparatou num lugar não muito familiar. Uma colina com grama curta e verde.

"Droga! Aparatei no lugar errado de novo!" 

Olhou rumo ao horizonte, viu fumaça, parecia que em alguma casa mais adiante alguém estava cozinhando. Seria a Toca?

Ele caminhou sentido Norte para fazer reconhecimento do terreno. Talvez não tivesse aparatado tão longe.

Foi então que vou uma pessoa que parecia estar passando muito mal, se contorcendo ajoelhada no chão. Estava longe e não dava para ver quem era. Harry correu para tentar socorrê-la.

Ao se aproximar, o rapaz precisou parar, surpreso. Sua voz saiu preocupada e ao mesmo tempo perplexa.

— Gina?

Narcissa atravessava os corredores de Azkaban a passos lentos. A despeito dos prisioneiros, das celas pelas quais ela passava, que declaravam sua admiração de modo obsceno, ela não se mostrava nem um pouco constrangida, estava decidida a continuar.

O bruxo que a guiava parou no fim do corredor, fez vários feitiços e a cela se abriu, fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse.

Mórbido. Essa a palavra que Narcissa descreveria o ambiente em que seu marido estava vivendo.

A porta de ferro se fechou, deixando Narcissa e Lucius sozinhos. Do lado de fora dois bruxos aguardavam.

Seu marido estava sentado num banquinho de ferro, muito enferrujado, ao lado da minúscula janela, o sol lhe iluminava o rosto. Narcissa ficou admirada ao ver o quanto seu marido estava mudado, magro, pálido, com um aspecto doentio muito mais profundo que o dela próprio.

— Narcissa. — Disse rouco, sem tirar os olhos do mundo lá fora através da janela.

— Olá Lucius. — Ela permaneceu em pé próxima da porta.

— Não lhe disse para não voltar mais aqui? Já não falei que não quero que me veja neste estado lastimável? Azkaban não é lugar para você, Narcissa... — Sua voz, apesar de fraca, refletia angústia e ressentimento.

— Mas não se importa de Draco vê-lo assim, não é?

Lucius deixou de mirar a janela e pousou os olhos sobre sua bela esposa, agora não tão bela. Não pode deixar de reparar que ela também não estava saudável.

— Narcissa, o que você tem? — Agora sem qualquer tom de repreensão em sua voz.

Ela suspirou exausta e sentou-se na beirada da cama, próximo ao marido.

— Meu estado de saúde não importa agora. — Ela procurou por sua mão. — Me diga, por que chamou Draco até aqui?

Lucius olhou para os olhos de sua mulher profundamente antes de continuar.

— Vejo que nosso filho não sabe manter a boca fechada...

— Não é verdade, digamos que uma mãe sabe quando seu filho tenta lhe esconder algo importante. — Lucius mexeu-se inquieto no banquinho.

— Ele me devia... Ele tinha que pagar... — Parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que com a mulher em sua frente. — Ele me decepcionou muito, Narcissa, e chegou a hora de reparar os erros.

Narcissa soltou a mão de seu marido, e encarou-a intrigada.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ele tem de vingar nossa família. Precisa limpar a honra dos Malfoy. Se isso fosse no tempo de meus avós, o maldito já estaria morto e pendurado no meio da praça há muito tempo... — Narcissa arregalou os olhos, temente o que iria ouvir. — Ele tem que matar o desgraçado que me botou aqui, o garoto que desgraçou a nossa família, Potter tem que pagar e...

— Você está louco! — Lucius ficou aturdido com a interrupção. A loira se levantou da cama e agora elevava o tom de voz. — Lucius! Você desgraçou a nossa família, não Potter!

— Você perdeu o juízo! —Lucius também se levantou. — O quê está dizendo?

— Seu maldito desgraçado! Você nunca foi um pai de verdade para Draco, você nunca o amou, você sempre o viu como um servo, um herdeiro, mas nunca como um filho! E além de desgraçar o nome da família, você quer desgraçar a vida do nosso único filho! Ele não vai matar Harry Potter por você! Ele não vai para Azkaban! Ele não é como você, Lucius!

Ela não se sentiu intimidada com o olhar de puro ódio que ele lhe lançou e nem tão pouco os guardar pareciam se incomodar com a gritaria. _"Deve ser briga de casal"_, um deles pensou.

— Você deve estar sob efeito de drogas se acha que pode falar assim comigo. — Sua voz saiu fria e cortante. Narcissa recuou alguns passos e encontrou a parede. Lucius caminhou até ela, até que não tivesse mais como recuar. — Como ousa questionar uma ordem minha?

— Você não tem mais poder sobre nós Lucius. — Não sabia de onde tirara a coragem para dizer aquilo. – Você preferiu ser Comensal a pai de família... Arque com as conseqüências sozinho e pare de tentar levar nós dois consigo pro fundo do poço.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, até que sua boca ficasse a cinco centímetros dos lábios dela, e sua voz saiu tão fria e ameaçadora que Narcissa sentiu um frio na espinha.

— O que quer dizer com "você não tem mais poder sobre nós"? Vocês andaram aprontando, Narcissa?

Ela deu um gemido de susto e prendeu a respiração, condenando o ato de fraqueza.

— O que te faz pensar isso? — Ela sentiu-se muito estúpida vendo que perdera toda a firmeza na voz.

— Sabe minha querida esposa. — Agora ele passava sua mão áspera na face dela, com um sorriso malicioso. — Aqui em Azkaban não recebemos o Profeta Diário, mas dá para descobrir por outras fontes, as noticias que correm sobre o mundo mágico.

Narcissa gelou, sabia exatamente o que seu marido se referia.

— Inclusive, os dois bruxos que aqui guardam minha cela adoram me lembrar o tempo todo de uma certa traição... — Ele enfatizou a palavra "traição".

Lucius puxou o cabelo de Narcissa, fazendo com que olhasse diretamente pra ele, soltando um grito de dor e surpresa.

— Será que tenho de te lembrar Narcissa que sou eu quem dá as ordens aqui? — Ela abriu a boca, mas ele colocou um dedo em seus lábios para calá-la. — Shhhh, não me interrompa — Ele mantinha a mão puxando o cabelo e moveu a outra para acariciar o rosto de maneira mórbida. Sua voz saiu arrastada e perigosa — Você sabe que a minha estadia aqui em Azkaban é passageira Narcissa, eu vou voltar ao nosso lar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça horrorizada.

— Eu sempre soube da traição minha querida, mas eu sei perdoar. — Segurou o queixo dela com força até que a pele ficasse amarela. — Se Draco não tinha respeito pelo Lord das Trevas, ele tem que provar que tem respeito a mim, e a prova é matando Harry Potter. — Ele soltou o queixo e o cabelo de Narcissa. — Quer saber o que mais? — Ele deixou os lábios bem próximos do ouvido de Narcissa. Sua voz não era mais irônica e de falsa calma, eram fria e ameaçadora. — Se ele não for capaz de matar Harry Potter e me decepcionar de novo... Eu mato vocês dois.

Narcissa deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa e medo. Lucius sorriu maliciosamente.

— Agora minha adorável esposa, saia desta cela antes que eu mude de idéia e não deixe mais você sair.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, Narcissa deixou Azkaban trêmula de raiva e medo.

Lucius aproveitou o momento de prazer ao ver o medo estampado na face de sua mulher. Sorriu maliciosamente e levou a mão ao bolso da calça. Algo brilhou em verde ali dentro, fazendo o sorriso se alargar.

— Gina?

Draco gelou. Estava ajoelhado no chão, com a cabeça doendo, e sentindo vontade de vomitar. Olhou para Harry e seu coração disparou. _"Como assim, Gina?"_.

Harry mantinha uma expressão de surpresa. Draco olhou para suas mãos, que não eram mais suas. Eram delicadas, finas, com compridas unhas pintadas de rosa claro. Ele colocou a mão o rosto e depois aos longos cabelos vermelhos e soltou um gemido de surpresa e horror.

Harry foi até a figura de Gina e a levantou, Draco não protestou.

— Gina o que aconteceu com você? Parece que viu um Dementador!

"_Malditos idiotas! Eles me trouxeram a escova errada!"_

Draco só olhou para Harry, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, muito menos esse engano de transformação.

— Coitadinha, está tremendo. — Harry disse ao pegar a mão de Draco. — Vou te levar em casa, lá estará segura.

— Não! — Draco falou alto e se sentindo muito mal ao escutar a voz fina que saia em sua boca. Harry franziu a testa. — Eu, estou bem Pot..._Harry_, só com um pouco... um pouco de cólica.

Não seria uma boa idéia ir até a Toca transformado em Gina, sendo que Rony havia acabado de se despedir dela com outras roupas.

Draco gelou ao ver um Harry em silêncio, com a expressão vazia. Será que ele acreditaria nessa baboseira?

— Nossa Gina. — Agora parecia preocupado. — Ser mulher é mais difícil do que eu imaginei, porque você não toma uma poção pra aliviar a dor? Hermione sempre tomava.

— Tomei agora pouco. — Draco evitava olhar nos olhos de seu inimigo.

Veio um silêncio incômodo. Draco olhou para baixo, ainda respirando alto e tentando raciocinar nos últimos acontecimentos da noite.

"Aqueles imbecis me garantiram que trouxeram a escova de cabelo que o idiota Weasley usa. Mas talvez não tenha como repreendê-los, afinal não me surpreenderia se os pobretões Weasley tivessem apenas uma escova...". Pensou com maldade. "Quem sabe venha a calhar... se eu me lembro bem, a caçula Weasley já foi namorada do Potter".

— Gina? — Draco mexeu-se desconfortável a menção do nome. — Desculpe a pergunta mais, que diabos esta fazendo vestida assim?

Draco corou. Ele estava com calças prestas, camisa de linho branca e também uma jaqueta preta, típicas roupas trouxas. Tudo estava enorme nele, e não era nada feminino.

— Bom... — Ele corou como um legítimo Weasley. — Eu estou vestindo as roupas de meu irmão... —E tentou lembrar o nome de pelo menos um deles.

— Carlinhos? — Harry ajudou.

— Sim! Pois é, a saudade faz isso às vezes. — Não conseguia encarar Harry nos olhos, mais uma vez teria a sorte dele acreditar?

— Que bonito, vocês sempre foram bem apegados, né? –Draco só assentiu.

"_Grifinórios são tão ingênuos..."_

— Você pretende ficar aqui a noite toda? — Disse ele abrindo os braços.

— Ah, não, mas na verdade, não tenho nada pra fazer.

— Você desistiu de viajar com Dino afinal? –Harry sorriu.

Draco franziu a testa e lembrou da despedida de Gina e Rony. Ela estava com malas, isso fazia sentido.

— Sim, eu desisti. — Draco falou alegre. — Prefiro passar meu tempo com você Pot... Harry! — Sorriu.

Harry ficou radiante.

— Sério, então podemos sair hoje? — Harry perguntou animado.

— Claro! — Draco sorriu malicioso internamente.

Harry puxou Draco pela mão para mais perto dele, de modo que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos, Draco ruborizou.

— Aonde você vai me levar? — Perguntou. Harry apenas sorriu.

— Você vai ver.

Aparataram.

* * *

**N/A : **Muito! Muito obrigada pelas reviews pessoal! Vcs me deixam muito feliz!

Eu estou escrevendo uma fic nova, slash HPDM, AU. Sem nome definido ainda, já está no 4º CAP, e gostaria de saber se alguém aqui se dispoem a ser minha beta, de preferencia que escreva tb, ou tenha experiencia em betagem (acreditem, eu preciso muito de um beta, pq eu erro muito!). Eu daria a fica pra Dana Norram, que é responsável por esta, mas ela ficaria muito sobrecarregada. Os interessados por favor, mandem um e-mail para : Mewis Slytherin: Se é a escova do Rony? hehehe, esse cap já revela! Arsínoe: Gina vaca? oh coitadinha! Mas bem que ela ta atrapalhando o Harry com o Draco aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe Obrigada! Mel DeepDark Pode deixar que esta é uma fic slash, e a Gina só esta ai pra atrapalhar XD Sofiah Black : Obrigada pela review! E aqui esta a continuação!

* * *

Sem_ reviews...nada feito..._


	4. Encontro com o inimigo

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...eu só pego emprestado pra me divertir um pouco._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: 6º livro  
Status: Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

**N/A :** Essa é a minha primeira fic H/D em capítulos, foi uma novela escreve-la, o computador quebrou, o disquete com os capítulos gravados estava com vírus e meu pai me deixou de castigo sem PC durante um tempo. Bom , o resultado foi esse, não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas tudo bem. Leiam e deixem comentários!

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta :** Dana Norram

**

* * *

****Capítulo 4 – Encontro com o inimigo**

— Que lugar é este? — Perguntou Draco deslumbrado com o novo lugar, logo depois de aparatarem.

Eles estavam cerca de uns 100 metros de um lugar totalmente desconhecido por Draco. Era grande, cheio de maquinas, algumas baixas, outras enormes, bem iluminado e cheio de gente.

— É um parque trouxa. — Disse, mirando os olhos brilhantes de Draco. — Venha. — Disse Harry em passos largos, levando Draco pela mão.

— Tem certeza que devemos ir? — Falou Draco receoso.

— Claro, já vim aqui algumas vezes quando morava com os Durleys, mas eles nunca me deixavam entrar nos brinquedos. Hoje vou estrear com você, Gina. — E mostrou um belo sorriso.

"_Que maravilha um parque trouxa! Vindo do Potter pode se esperar qualquer coisa..."._

Harry parou em frente a um quiosque comprou várias fichas.

— Estou doido pra ir ao carrinho bate-bate. Tudo bem pra você? — Ele não esperou Draco responder e já o puxou para fila.

"_Carrinho Bate-Bate... esse nome definitivamente não parece nada bom!"_

Draco ficou horrorizado ao ver o tal brinquedo. _"Mas... como eles se movem? E por que diabos eles estão se batendo? Esse trouxas..."_

— Eletricidade. — Disse Harry adivinhando os pensamentos de Draco.

— Ah sim. — Draco já ouvira falar dessa tal Eletricidade. Pelo visto tudo naquele lugar parecia funcionar assim.

— Nossa vez! — Harry novamente pegou a mão de Draco e se pôs a correr. O loiro já estava cansado disso.

Harry sentou-se num dos carros, Draco imitou sentando em outro. O apito soou e todos os carrinhos começaram a correr. O loiro apenas ficou imóvel.

"_Como essa maldita coisa funciona?"_ Ele começou a bater os pés no fundo do carro nervoso. Todos os carros estavam movendo-se. As pessoas na fila apontavam e riam do único que não conseguia mexer o carro.

PAFT

— Ei! — Draco gritou. Alguém tinha batido em seu carro.

PAFT, PAFT, PAFT.

Vários carros agora miravam em Draco, e este só podia bufar de raiva enquanto os outros riam.

— Pare seu trouxa idiota! — Disse ao último que lhe acertou. Um homem de quase dois metros de altura, com um avantajado bíceps e muito mal encarado. O homem parou o carro e foi até o loiro parecendo muito zangado.

— O que foi que disse menina? — Falou com raiva.

Harry sentindo o perigo parou seu carrinho e se pôs em frente ao homem.

— Desculpe a minha amiga, ela está de TPM hoje, mas não se preocupe que ela não irá mais incomodá-lo. — Disse Harry com um sorriso sem graça, levando Draco para fora da pista o mais rápido possível, não sem antes atrair vários olhares curiosos. O sonserino estava lívido de raiva.

Draco saiu batendo os pés sendo guiado por um Harry bastante envergonhado.

— Desculpa Gina. — Disse levantando o queixo de Draco, obrigando-o este a encará-lo. — Eu deveria saber que você nunca entrou num carro trouxa, então não tinha devia saber como funcionava esse brinquedo, claro que tem o Ford Anglia do seu pai, mas ele não era um carro trouxa propriamente...

— Tudo bem. — Resmungou sério, esquivando-se do toque de Harry. — Me dê alguma coisa pra comer sim?

— Claro. — Harry deixou Draco sozinho por um momento, e logo voltou com dois algodões doces.

"Apenas continue com esse teatrinho. Você terá a sua chance".

Eles comeram em silêncio, depois foram à xícara maluca e ao carrossel. Draco já estava ficando enjoado, porque esses brinquedos trouxas rodavam tanto? Mas Harry parecia totalmente encantado com o lugar, como uma criança descobrindo o mundo.

Olhou no relógio e percebeu que restavam poucos minutos para se transformar novamente, ele tirou o frasco do bolso bebeu um gole moderado. Definitivamente voltar a ser Draco no meio de uma multidão trouxa, além de estragar o disfarce iria contra umas vinte leis sobre segredo do mundo mágico.

— O que é isso que você tomou? — Perguntou Harry displicente.

— Ah isso? — E mostrou o frasco. — É a poção para a cólica, não quero ter mais nenhum problema como aquele de agora pouco.

Harry assentiu.

— Agora já podemos ir embora?

— Não antes de te mostrar o meu brinquedo favorito. — Harry exibiu um sorriso malicioso, que não ficava nada bem nele. Agarrou Draco pela jaqueta e o guiou até a fila da Roda Gigante.

— Não! Isso é alto demais! – Disse Draco curvando todo o pescoço para ver o brinquedo.

— Relaxa, é seguro. Além do que você costumava voar bem mais alto numa vassoura no Quadribol.

— Mas é diferente! — Draco estava começando a ficar nervoso, suas bochechas escarlate. — Eu não confio nessa coisa!

— É agora. — Harry conduzindo Draco e sentou na Roda Gigante. A trave baixou antes mesmo que o sonserino pudesse protestar.

Draco estava pálido. Harry sentiu-se um pouquinho culpado, mas logo passou. O brinquedo começou a rodar, e eles foram subindo cada vez mais. Draco amaldiçoava Harry em cada um de seus pensamentos. Seu corpo estava duro e ele se segurava na trave com todas as suas forças.

Harry se divertiu um pouco com a cena.

— É só fechar os olhos. — Disse com meiguice.

— Como? — Perguntou desconfortável.

— Apenas feche. — Seu tom de voz era seguro e doce.

Draco então fechou os olhos, esperando que a sensação de frio na barriga passasse. Harry se aproximou, e forçou-o se aproximar com ajuda da mão. Draco ficou rubro.

Sentiu os lábios de Harry tocarem os seus, a língua invadindo a sua boca, trocando caricias. Seu corpo se tornou leve e ele esqueceu onde estava. A sensação de surpresa passou, e ele retribuiu o beijo. Harry se sentiu vivo novamente, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Mas era tão diferente de beijar Gina de alguns anos atrás. Seu beijo mudara tanto e esse cheiro, definitivamente não era o dela. Mas estava melhor do que nunca.

Draco se sentiu surpreendido por não interromper o beijo. _"É só para manter a farsa, somente isso"._ Tentou se convencer, mas não podia negar que queria aquele beijo.

Aqueles lábios eram doces, mas cheios de angústia e desespero, Draco nunca provara de nada como aquilo.

Harry interrompeu o beijo e deu um sorriso sem graça ao rapaz aturdido. O sonserino já não sentia mais medo. Permaneceram em silencio até o saírem da Roda-Gigante.

—X—

"_Mais que diabos acaba de acontecer?"_

Draco estava inconformado. Apoiava as duas mãos na pia da banheiro, encarando a face rosada de Gina Weasley no espelho com pesar.

Estava na casa de Harry, se é que poderia ser chamado de casa, era horrível! Móveis velhos e acabados. Chegou a pensar que Potter trocara de casa com os Weasley, parecia que não era habitado há muito tempo, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Tinha impressão de que Gina já deveria ter consciência de tudo que havia na casa.

Inventara uma desculpa, dizendo que brigara com Rony e não queria voltar para a Toca tão cedo. Então pediu abrigo a Harry, e este aceitou muito feliz.

Ele passou a mão no rosto estranho na frente do espelho. Era tão desconfortável olhar para os olhos amendoados de Gina. Na verdade tudo naquele dia fora muito os últimos acontecimentos da noite não era de se admirar estar tão irremediavelmente incomodado.

_Que beijo foi aquele? _

Draco nunca provara lábios tão doces e ao mesmo tempo tão cheios de desespero.

"Foi tudo pela farsa". Pensou com veemência. Não tinha rompido o beijo para não acabar com o disfarce.

Era isso que sustentava com todas as suas forças, mas sentiu um terrível frio na barriga ao pensar que gostara do beijo, que desejava aqueles lábios novamente. Mesmo sendo no corpo de Gina, ele queria possuir a boca de Harry Potter mais uma vez.

—X—

Harry estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar com uma expressão radiante. Desde que vencera o Lord das Trevas não sentia tanta felicidade como de agora, nunca tão vivo como naquela noite. Já tinha beijado Gina várias vezes, mas nunca sentiu aquele calor que percorrera seu corpo, como se acendesse um rastro de pólvora. Era uma sensação diferente e alucinante.

Pegou luvas e tirou o frango assado do fogo, temperou a salada e levou os outros complementos do jantar para a mesa que Monstro montara a luz de vela.

Queria que tudo saísse perfeito. Imaginou que Gina inventara uma desculpa para dormir em sua casa, somente para que trocassem novos beijos ardentes e quem sabe, algo mais. E esboçou um sorriso malicioso pensando no "algo mais".

Harry era virgem, mas sempre imaginou que se fosse perder a virgindade com alguém, esse alguém mais óbvio seria a ruiva, afinal ela fora sua primeira namorada séria.

"Talvez seja hoje, o último dia desse vazio..."

—X—

Draco continuava a olhar fixamente para o rosto à sua frente, mas este pouco lhe importava agora. Estava com a mente longe, num certo par de olhos verdes.

"Merda Potter! Por que você tem que tornar as coisas tão difíceis?"

Draco escutou batidas na porta, que o despertaram de seus pensamentos. Tomou mais um gole da poção, antes de abrir a porta do banheiro.

Era Monstro.

— O senhor Harry Potter. — Disse o Elfo com desprezo, como se fosse vomitar. — Mandou avisar que o jantar está na mesa. — E sem dar tempo para Draco dizer qualquer coisa, aparatou.

Draco desceu com pesar. Tal como um condenado no caminho da forca. Esta missão estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava, não via a hora disso tudo terminar.

Harry estava esperando em pé ao lado de uma cadeira e fez sinal para ele sentar-se. Estava comportando-se como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, ajudando-o a se sentar. Draco apenas deu um sorriso leve para não parecer indelicado, mas estava odiando tudo isso. Já estava até imaginando quais pensamentos sórdidos Potter tinha em mente neste jantar.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar enigmático — como se tentasse ler através dos olhos de Draco, todos os seus pensamentos, e um sorriso doce — que deixava o sonserino bastante incomodado, corado e de uma certa forma até mesmo admirado. Harry nunca lançara um sorriso a Draco em todos os anos em que estudaram juntos em Hogwarts. Muito menos um tão lindo como este.

Harry serviu vinho na taça de Draco, depois na sua. Pegou a varinha, e acendeu a vela que estava no centro da mesa de dois lugares.

"Ai Merlin! Jantar a luz de velas! Isso só quer dizer uma coisa: SEXO!", Pensou Draco Aturdido.

Harry mandara Monstro cuidar dos gnomos do jardim, assim poderia conversar mais a vontade com sua convidada. Ele serviu o prato do loiro, depois o seu.

Antes de se sentar, tirou tudo que estava no bolso e colocou no canto da mesa. As chaves da casa, a varinha, um canivete e por último a foto.

Draco sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a foto. Via a si mesmo, ainda bebê, dormindo tranqüilamente enquanto sua mãe o ninava. Era raro ver sua mãe tão tranqüila e até feliz como nesta foto, e seu pai, que parecia muito ranzinza. Harry notou o interesse, e estendeu a foto até Draco.

— Quer ver?

Draco não respondeu, apenas pegou a foto, ainda chocado.

"Por que? Por que ele está guardando isso?"

— Bonitinho não é? — Perguntou Harry.

— Hã?

— Malfoy. Quem diria que esse bebê tão fofo viraria um magrelo, pálido e sem graça que virou.

Draco franziu o rosto e respondeu antes que pudesse se controlar.

— Ele não é sem graça! — Disse com veemência, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de Harry.

— Tudo bem, ele até que é bonito. — Harry falou jogando os braços pra cima. Draco sentiu que corara. — Mas não conte pra ninguém que eu te disse isso, ok?

O rosto corado agora deu lugar a um sorriso malicioso, que o sonserino não conseguiu conter.

— Onde encontrou esta foto? — Draco perguntou ainda com ela a mão.

— Em alguma das caixas empoeiradas, no antigo quarto de Sirius, que agora é meu. — suspirou — Nem sei porque estou com esta foto, só achei levemente interessante. Talvez porque gostaria de ter noticias dele. — Harry apoiou a mão no queixo parecendo pensativo.

Draco parou de respirar.

— Você sabe, ele ajudou a gente não foi? Quando decidiu deixar os Comensais da Morte, e dar as informações sobre tudo que aconteceu naquele covil. Eu sei que é difícil admitir, mas sem a ajuda dele talvez não tivéssemos derrotado Voldemort tão cedo.

Draco não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Só poderia estar num sonho ou em um universo alternativo. Esta conversa estava lhe parecendo muito surreal. Harry Potter estava... o defendendo?

— Claro, que ele continua sendo um completo idiota. — Draco finalmente reconheceu alguma frase como vinda da boca de Harry Potter, ao invés de um E.T. – Mas um idiota no mínimo respeitável, por ter dado as costas para Voldemort.

O loiro (agora ruivo) sentiu um incomodo momentâneo.

— Sabe Gina, eu não tenho mais raiva dele. — Fez uma pausa para tomar um gole do vinho. — Eu tenho muito pena do Malfoy.

— Pena? — Perguntou horrorizado.

— Sim, Voldemort ameaçou matá-lo, e a mãe dele, se não obedecesse a suas ordens. Sem falar naquele pai horrível que tem.

Draco não podia acreditar. Só podia ser um sonho, ele estava sentado numa mesa à luz de velas, conversando amigavelmente com Harry Potter, que lhe dissera que sentia pena dele. Ah, e é claro! Tudo isso depois de um beijo maravilhoso a bordo de uma máquina trouxa.

O loiro se sentiu muito enjoado. Não estava conseguindo processar todas as informações daquela noite, estava exausto e confuso.

— Mas afinal, não vamos falar de assuntos desagradáveis! — Falou Harry voltando a uma alegria que deixava Draco muito irritado. — Vamos coma, se não vai esfriar.

O Sonserino não tinha a menor fome. A poção que já tomara várias vezes naquele dia fazia com que seu estômago embrulhasse só pelo cheiro da comida. Mas mesmo sem a poção, não comeria. Experimentara muitas emoções por uma noite, o que por si só já bastam para estar enjoado.

— Eu juro que não botei veneno na comida. — Disse Harry notando que Draco só mexia o garfo no purê de batatas sem levá-lo a boca.

— Não é isso. — Respondeu depressa. — É que eu estou sem fome mesmo...

— Você esta passando bem? –Perguntou preocupado. – Você esta tão pálida, quer alguma coisa?

— Não, esta tudo bem, só estou um pouquinho enjoada. – Disse sem graça.

— Ah coitadinha. — Harry se levantou, foi até o loiro e ajoelhou-se próximo à cadeira, segurou a mão e deu um leve beijo. — Não devia fazer você entrar na Roda-Gigante, desculpe. Melhor eu te levar pra cama.

— O quê! — exclamou Draco pasmo. "Como esse Potter é devasso! Acabei de dizer que estou passando mal!"

— Sim, vou te levar pra cama, você precisa dormir um pouco, está com olheiras. Quando acordar estará melhor.

— Ah bom... — Draco soltou um suspiro.

— Como?

— Nada.

—X—

Draco estava deitado olhando para o teto, Harry dissera para que ele dormisse e descansasse. Mas, mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos confusos.

Estava duvidando de sua coragem.

O loiro já não tinha mais raiva de Potter, a inimizade de Hogwarts já esvaíra há muito tempo. E pelo que pode constatar, o moreno pensava o mesmo.

"E por que privar o mundo de um cara tão lindo... hã? Eu pensei isso? Não certamente não fui eu! Isso é culpa da Weasley , ela está confundindo a minha mente!"

Toda vez que Draco pensava sobre sua missão sentia como se borboletas voassem frenéticas dentro de seu estômago e, quando via o sorriso de Harry, sentia seu corpo todo dormente, como se ao invés de estar pisando no chão firme, estivesse pisando em ovos.

"Preciso de uma ducha".

Draco levantou-se. Vestia um pijama de Harry, que ficava largo no corpo delicado de Gina.

Abriu a porta devagar para não chamar a atenção de Potter. Passou pelo corredor, em direção ao banheiro. No meio do corredor, havia uma porta entreaberta, Draco ia passando reto, sem dar muita atenção, até seus olhos se pousarem num Harry totalmente nu.

Ele acabara de sair do banho, estava secando os cabelos rebeldes em frente ao enorme espelho. Sendo assim, Draco podia ver seu corpo inteiro mesmo que Harry estivesse de costas pra ele.

Parou de respirar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e suas pernas tremiam ameaçando ceder.

Era lindo.

Harry tinha uma pele levemente bronzeada, ombros largos, braços e pernas bem torneados, peito nu, uma bunda perfeita e um membro enorme.

Draco sentiu um formigamento nas partes baixas, e sabia, que se estivesse em seu corpo, nesse momento ficaria ereto. Isso o fez acordar.

O loiro não se importou em voltar em passos largos para o quarto em que estava, fazendo muito barulho a cada passo, o assoalho rangia. Harry percebeu a movimentação e olhou para trás, mas não viu ninguém.

Draco fechou a porta do quarto e deslizou até cair no chão, ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

"Isso já passou dos limites há muito tempo".

O sonserino não se lembrou mais de ir ao banheiro. Só tinha uma coisa em mente. Tinha que acabar com tudo hoje e estaria livre do corpo de Gina e, se tivesse sorte, desses pensamentos e sensações que nunca tivera antes.

* * *

**Respondendo:**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Thanks! Eowin Symbelmine: A idéia é que foi burrice mesmo XD hahaha, mas até que é uma teoria interessante Dana Norram: Eu sei que vc é uma pessoa muito ocupada (é o preço da fama!) por isso nme pedi pra vc. Já arranjei uma beta, eu mandei um e-mail para alguns do 3V, mas nenhum me respondeu.Mewis Slytherin: Eu achei que sendo da Gina ia ser mais fácil sair um beijinho . maripottermalfoy: Espero que não tenha ficado muito ansiosa. Aqui esta mais um cap! Ao todo serão 15 Tachel Black: Oba! Reviews combo XD Que bom que esta gostando, eu dei muita risada com seu último comentário XD

* * *

Sem Reviews...nada feito...


	5. Você não é um assassino

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...eu só pego emprestado pra me divertir um pouco._

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG13/Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** 6º livro  
**Status:** Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

**N/A :** Esta fic é um SLASH, relação HOMOSSEXUAL entre 2 MACHOS! Se não se sente a vontade com o tema, por favor, feche a página, vc foi avisado.

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta : **Dana Norram

**

* * *

****Capítulo 5 — Você não é um assassino.**

Draco estava sentado próximo à janela observando o luar. Era madrugada e fazia muito frio.

Tinha decidido manter a promessa que fizera a seu pai, e não pretendia decepcioná-lo. Estava terminantemente decido a ignorar a forte dor em seu peito ao imaginar Harry morto. Só sentira essa dor uma única vez, em seu 6º ano em Hogwarts, na noite em que os Comensais invadiram a escola, e Dumbledore morrera.

"_Você não é um assassino, Draco", _As palavras do diretor como ele que ouvira naquela noite ainda o amaldiçoavam. De fato, Draco nunca matara ninguém, tivera muitas oportunidades enquanto esteve com os Comensais da Morte, mas nunca matara , algo sempre o parava, e sempre ouvia as palavras de seu antigo diretor.

"Não dessa vez.. hoje vai ser diferente. Desta vez Potter não tem escapatória".

Draco bebeu um último gole da poção e se dirigiu ao quarto de Harry, como um felino, a varinha nas mãos. Sufocou a respiração para não fazer barulho, o único som que se ouvia era de seu coração acelerado.

Draco hesitou por um segundo, frente à porta fechada do quarto de Harry. Respirou fundo e abriu devagar.

Quase congelou ao entrar no dormitório.

Tudo ali tinha o cheiro peculiar de Harry, cheiro de grama molhada e canela. Ele estava deitado, dormindo tranqüilamente, sua respiração calma, o peito nu, subindo e descendo.

"_Maldito Potter! Dorme sem camisa só pra me provocar?"_

E ficou ali, observando aquele rapaz parecendo tão frágil e indefeso, que havia derrotara o maior bruxo das trevas que já existira.

"Parece um anjo" 

Draco parou em frente à cama. Com a mão tremendo apontou para o peito nu do moreno. (você usou a palavra rapaz na frase anterior, procure um sinônimo)

"Você não é um assassino, Draco" 

De novo a voz rouca de Dumbledore em sua cabeça. Draco fechou os olhos, numa tentativa louca de calar aquela voz.

" _só duas palavras... duas palavras e tudo isso estará terminado..." _

E Já não era apenas sua mão que sustentava a varinha que tremia , mas sim todo seu corpo, violentamente.

"_Eu não quero que ele morra... Eu... até estou gostando da companhia dele..."_

O loiro arregalou os olhos em horror diante do que acabara de pensar.

"_Não consigo_", pensou finalmente _"Não posso..."_

Draco recuou um passo e abaixou a varinha. Totalmente desnorteado.

— Expelliarmus! — A varinha do loiro voou longe.

Harry acordara, olhando para ele com uma expressão séria. Draco estava petrificado de surpresa.

O moreno levantou da cama com a varinha apontada para Draco, seu olhar ameaçador. Pisou no chão frio, sem as meias e sem a camisa, apenas com uma fina calça de pijama. Mas Draco não estava no clima para admirar aquele belo corpo.

Ele encostou a varinha no pescoço do Sonserino, obrigando-o a levantar o rosto e encará-lo.

— Você não é Gina Weasley. — Disse seco.

A surpresa nos olhos de Draco já havia desaparecido, agora eles refletiam apenas cansaço e ele somente assentiu em resposta.

— O que você fez com ela? — Harry agora apertava a varinha cada vez mais fundo na pele do outro, machucando-o.

- Ela está bem... está viajando, eu nem toquei nela. — disse com seriedade. Harry puxou de volta a varinha que estava apertada contra a pele de Draco, que massageou onde fora machucado. Harry o rodeava lentamente, ainda apontando a varinha.

— Quem é você? Algum jornalista estúpido querendo fazer escândalo com meu nome outra vez?

Draco deu um riso abafado e levantou os ombros.

— Não.

— É alguma fanática então? Ou talvez Romilda Vance tentando me conquistar novamente?

— Há! – Riu em alto e bom som, voltando ao seu habitual tom de escárnio. — Não seja tão convencido Potter, você não beija tão bem para o mundo te desejar tanto assim.

Harry congelou. Conhecia muito bem essa maneira de falar.

"Mas não pode se! Não faz o menor sentido". Pensou Harry desesperado. 

Draco se aproveitou da surpresa de Harry.

Fechou suas mãos ao redor do abajur que estava sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e usando toda a sua força golpeou a face direita do moreno.

Harry caiu no chão urrando de dor, sua varinha voou longe. Draco correu para tentar pegá-la, mas Harry puxou-o pela perna, o derrubando. Ainda tentou tatear o chão em busca do objeto, mas Harry agora estava por cima dele, fazendo com que virasse de costas para ele com um movimento brusco. O moreno então estava sentado em cima dele. Seria excitante se não fosse um caso tão delicado.

— Sai de cima de mim! — Gritou Draco se debatendo em vão. O corpo de Gina afinal não era lá muito forte.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse Harry com raiva, as mãos nos ombros de seu oponente, limitando seus movimentos.Draco Podia sentir o hálito quente do moreno bem próximo de sua face, próximo o suficiente para um beijo.

O loiro cuspiu no rosto de Harry. Que limpou a face enojado, dando um tapa com as costas da mão na face do outro. Sentiu seu coração se espremer. Era como se estivesse batendo em Gina.

O sonserino estava lívido de raiva. Era humilhante. Foi designado para matar Harry, falhou, e agora estava a sua mercê. Sua respiração era descontrolada e sua face estava contorcida em ódio.

— Agora você me deve algumas expli... – Mas Harry não teve como terminar a frase, pois Draco lhe dera uma joelhada certeira nas partes baixas.

Harry tombou para o lado, gritando de dor. Draco se levantou e lhe deu um último chute nas costas, antes de procurar sua varinha.

Avistou uma perto da cama e Harry viu outra perto da porta. Logo os dois estavam armados e com varinha apontadas um para o outro, ofegantes, um esperando pelo próximo movimento.

— Quem é você afinal? – Perguntou Harry, embora já estivesse desconfiado.

Draco sorriu meio de lado. Essa expressão não combinava em nada com Gina.

— O efeito da poção está passando... Logo você verá. — Draco mudou sua expressão de deboche para fria. – _Estupefaça!_

Harry desviou , contra atacando logo em seguida, disparando um jato de luz roxa (corte o "saiu") de sua varinha. O loiro tentou desviar, mas recebeu um rasgo profundo no braço direito, soltando a varinha e levandoa mão ao ferimento.

Harry avançou com o rosto contorcido em ódio, apontando a varinha direto no peito de Draco.

— QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! — Bufou.

Draco devolveu um olhar raivoso. Harry nunca tinha visto esse olhar no rosto angelical da ruiva. Sentiu uma onda de frio em todo o corpo.

O sonserino começou a sentir-se tonto, sua visão falhando, suas pernas bambas. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de vomitar, seguida de uma sensação única, como se seu corpo estivesse derretendo.

O Efeito da Poção estava terminando.

Harry olhou aturdido para a menina ruiva em sua frente, com feições doces, pele bronzeada e corpo delicado se transformar lentamente. Já podia ver o cabelo se tornando loiro platinado, o cabelo mais claro que Harry conhecia, a pele ficar pálida, quase doentia e os olhos, antes redondos e meigos, se transformarem no azul gelo. O corpo agora masculino ainda tinha a ferida recente deixada pela varinha do Grifinório.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

Draco Malfoy estava em sua frente. O cabelo mais comprido e ele parecia mais cansado, mas definitivamente era o mesmo sonserino que conhecera.

Em um segundo Harry fez a retrospectiva mental de tudo que acontecera na companhia de Draco até então. Na colina, próximo à Toca, Gina estava usando roupas masculinas e parecia passar muito mal.

"_Mal nada! Ele tinha tomado a poção, isso sim!" _

No parque, Ele bebera uma poção dizendo ser pra cólica.

" _Idiota!Como pude ser tão Idiota? Eu conheço a poção polissuco tão bem..." _

Na Roda-Gigante, o beijo.

"_Ah... meu... Deus..."_ pensou horrorizado,_ "Aquele beijo... aquele beijo maravilhoso... provavelmente o melhor da minha vida... era Draco Malfoy?" _

No jantar, a foto da família Malfoy. Harry abrindo seu coração, dizendo que Draco tinha sido corajoso ao dar as costas para Voldemort, que sentia pena dele, que queria ter notícias... e que o achava bonito.

— Seu filho da p...

— Foda-se, Potter! — Gritou Draco, interrompendo Harry e batendo seu corpo de encontro com o dele. Harry perdeu o fôlego, devido a força com o loiro lhe golpeara. Fora tudo tão de repente que até deixara sua varinha cair

E Draco continuou batendo, até Harry também cair no chão. Sabia que com a constituição frágil de Gina, jamais agüentaria um corpo a corpo contra o moreno, mas agora que voltara para sua pele, sentia-se capaz de tudo.

Draco agarrou o pescoço de Harry com ambas as mãos, apertando-o com toda a sua força e jogando-o conta a parede fria.O moreno gemeu rouco,parecendo assustado, frágil e totalmente indefeso. Levou as duas mãos para tentar afrouxar o aperto de Malfoy, mas era em vão.

O loiro respirava rápido, tinha um rosto cheio de raiva que aos poucos ia se transformando em angústia enquanto via a face do outro rapaz mudar de vermelho para roxo, sentindo o chão escapar embaixo de seus pés.

Harry pensou no quanto fora ingênuo de acreditar em Malfoy, de não perceber que ele não era Gina, de trazer seu assassino pra dentro de casa, beijando-o, desejando-o, alimentando-o. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer.Era humilhante. Vencera o Lorde das Trevas e agora morreria assim? Nas mãos de Draco Malfoy, desse jeito?

"_Por favor não chore",_ pensou Draco. "_Não complique mais as coisas..."_

E mais uma lágrima escorreu, percorreu toda a face de Harry até escorrer pela mão do loiro.

Draco soltou as mãos. Harry tossia e engasgava pela falta de ar, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele então escorregou até o chão, levando as mãos ao pescoço, que estava marcado pelos dedos do sonserino.

Malfoy olhou as próprias mãos, desnorteado. "_O que eu fiz? Não quero machucá-lo... Eu podia tê-lo matado..." Draco caiu no chão próximo a Harry, que ainda lutava para recuperar o ar. O loiro mantinha um olhar vazio de horror, olhando fixamente para suas mãos. "Como pude ferir essa pele tão delicada... como pude corromper esse corpo tão doce... eu não tenho o direito... não posso fazer isso...não consigo..." _

— Eu gosto dele... — ouviu-se sussurrar, o que o fez acordar de seus pensamentos.

Harry estava muito mal para escutar qualquer coisa, sua vista embaçada e o corpo mole. Sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Engasgou alto.

Draco foi até ele, pegando-o no colo e carregando até a cama. Harry estava fraco demais para protestar. Havia um copo de água na cabeceira, que o loiro ofereceu a ele, recebendo um tapa na mão como resposta, o conteúdo do mesmo se espalhando pelo chão.

Draco mostrava uma expressão preocupada.

— Por quê? — Perguntou Harry recuperando o fôlego e tentando se levantar.

— Hã?

— Por que não me matou quando teve a chance? — seu olhar era acusador.

Draco fechou os olhos. Parecia cansado, deu um último suspiro e respondeu.

— Eu nunca quis matá-lo Potter, eu não quero...

O moreno ficou ali parado, ainda ofegante.

— O que estava fazendo com o corpo de Gina?

Era pra me aproximar de você, conhecê-lo, descobrir seus pontos fracos...

Draco não sabia por que estava contando tudo aquilo, apenas não queria mentir, achava que devia contar tudo.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou Harry franzindo a testa.

— Meu pai. — Draco Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça devagar antes de abri-los novamente – Ele está morrendo e seu último pedido é que eu mate quem o colocou na cadeia.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Seu desgraçado! Você não vale nada! – Harry avançou para tentar socar Malfoy, mas mal agüentava o próprio peso e cambaleou, sendo segurado pelo loiro.

Draco encarou os olhos verdes de Harry e encontrou apenas confusão. Seus corpos quase colados, ambas faces próximas, o suficiente para um beijo.

O moreno sentiu vontade de ultrapassar aqueles centímetros que os separavam e beijá-lo, mas não o fez. Apenas encarou aqueles olhos cinzas, onde via angústia e desespero.

— Eu não vou te machucar... — a voz não passava de um sussurro. — Eu me arrependo... muito... nunca mais vou te machucar...

Harry não sabia por que, mas acreditou.

* * *

Muitos Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews! Estarei respondendo pelo e-mail, e aqueles que não deixarem o e-mail, eu respondo **aqui:** Sofiah Black : O Harry é meio safadinho sim! Já ta grandinho tinha que ser, né? Se bem q o beijo que ele da na Gina no 6º livro já revela isso XD Lís : Então agora vc pode ler sem medo, já que saiu o 6º livro obrigada pelo comentário!Shining Light: "um membro enorme? k..adorei essa..falta só Harry começar a usar ele..se é q vc me entende.." Mas vai usar! KKKKKKKK se é que vc me entende XD não tem NC17 , mas insinua MSM: Mismi! Vc por aqui minha anja ! já que vc insistiu tanto! Eu resolvi postar cap novo! EEEEEEEE!

* * *

Sem Reviews...nada feito...


	6. Quem tem pena é galinha

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...eu só pego emprestado pra me divertir um pouco._

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG13/Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** 6º livro  
**Status:** Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

**N/A : **Esta fic é um SLASH, relação HOMOSSEXUAL entre 2 MACHOS! Se não se sente a vontade com o tema, por favor, feche a página, vc foi avisado.

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta :** Dana Norram**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – Quem tem pena é galinha**

Draco não entendia mais nada, por mais que pensasse nas razões que o levaram àquela cena insana, não conseguia encontrar as respostas. Se seus amigos e parentes o vissem agora, com toda certeza iriam trancá-lo no St. Mungus e jogariam a chave fora.

_Seu pai o mataria..._

Não era a primeira vez que Draco ficava aliviado por saber que seu pai estava em Azkaban.

Uma coisa era Draco não cumprir a promessa de assassinar o homem que colocara seu pai na cadeia, outra era abrir seu coração para o mesmo.

O loiro não sabia porque estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas. Apenas dizia. Apenas achava que era certo e as palavras saiam sem controle.

Não conseguia compreender.

Por que estava agindo como um idiota? Contando todas essas coisas a Harry, como se fossem íntimos?

Definitivamente, estar no corpo de Gina por tantas horas mexeu com toda sua alma.

Eles chegaram a estar tão próximos, e ele tivera de se segurar para não tocar os lábios do outro mais uma vez.

Harry estava confuso. Era fato que nos últimos dias estava pensando em um certo rapaz de olhos frios mais do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Agora ele estava ali, sentado em seu sofá, dentro de sua sala, as pernas curvadas, seu queixo apoiado nos joelhos, com o olhar vago.

Uma palavra definiria bem o que ele estava sentindo.

_Vergonha._

Vergonha por ter trazido o loiro até sua casa, ter se aberto com ele, tê-lo beijado, e agora, achá-lo incrivelmente _sexy_ daquela maneira em que parecia tão perdido.

"_Ele quase te matou"_ pensou tentando apagar os pensamentos libidinosos de sua mente. _"Mas não matou quando teve a chance... disse que nunca mais ia me machucar..."_

Ele via sinceridade nos olhos de Draco, sabia que podia confiar nele, mesmo não tendo nenhum motivo para isso. Na verdade tudo parecia insano e irreal.

"Ele fica tão bonitinho desse jeito, até lembra o bebê da foto...dá vontade de protegê-lo..."

— Por favor, não me olhe assim. — Disse Draco, seu tom era baixo e calmo, sem desviar o olhar do chão.

— Como?

— Não me olhe assim, com pena. Não quero a sua pena. — Sussurrou.

Harry assentiu, e se juntou a Draco olhando para o chão.

— Por quê? – Perguntou Harry com a voz muito baixa.

— Por que o quê? – Draco olhou o moreno.

— Por que você deixou Voldemort? E por que essa recaída agora?

Draco fechou os olhos, endireitou as pernas, encostou a nuca no sofá, olhando para o teto, Harry observava tudo de sua poltrona esperando uma resposta.

— Você lembra do dia, em nosso sexto ano, em que a marca negra estava no céu?

— Como poderia esquecer... — Sentiu um aperto no coração e sua voz saiu mais dura do que pretendia.

— Eu deveria ter matado Dumbledore... Mas não consegui.

— Eu sei. — E o outro olhou surpreso. — Eu estava na torre.

Seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu.

- Eu estava com uma capa da invisibilidade, petrificado. Eu vi tudo, da hora em que você o desarmou, até Snape matá-lo.

O loiro abaixou o olhar e continuou com a voz fraca.

— Então você já sabe que eu não consegui cumprir com minha missão. — Harry assentiu. — Não consigo esquecer as coisas que ele me disse naquela noite... elas repetem dentro da minha mente como um mantra.

Harry sabia do que Draco estava falando.

— Eu não sou um assassino, Potter. Não sou como meu pai, nem quero ser.

— Então porque toda essa farsa?

— Você não sabe o que é ser um Malfoy, Potter. Meu pai está morrendo em Azkaban, isso por que você o colocou lá.

— O que você esperava que eu fizesse? — Gritou Harry se levantando do sofá. — Ele botou o diário de Tom Riddle nas coisas de Gina e muitas pessoas ficaram feridas quando a câmara foi reaberta! Enquanto Voldemort me torturava em um cemitério durante o Torneio Tribruxo, seu pai gargalhava! Quase me matou no Ministério da Magia no quinto ano! Você acha que não são motivos suficientes para mandá-lo a Azkaban?

Harry estava lívido de raiva, apontando o dedo no rosto ilegível de Draco.

— Você não está entendendo o que eu quero dizer, Potter. — Seu olhar era frio e indiferente, como um professor explicando algo óbvio a uma criança. — No seu lugar eu faria a mesma coisa. Mas eu não estou no seu lugar. Eu sou um Malfoy e toda a minha família tem se tornado bruxos peritos em magia negra, _bruxos das trevas_. — Fez uma pausa para molhar os lábios, o outro ainda raivoso, respirando alto. — Você não sabe como é ser um Malfoy, viver só para servir a um propósito que não é seu, viver sobre a ameaça de virar um servidor do Lord, caso contrário...você morre... Eu não tive muita escolha...

O moreno começou a se acalmar, o loiro abaixou os olhos.

— Eu nunca tive escolha Potter, eles me matariam, meu pai seria o primeiro a apontar a varinha. Somente minha mãe ficaria do meu lado, mas ela não é bastante forte para todos eles.

— Isso não é desculpa, Malfoy. — Harry disse sério, se recompondo. — Sirius Black também era de uma família de bruxos das trevas, no entanto não virou um deles.

— Black era forte então, eu não sou como ele.

Harry se calou, impotente diante do que o loiro dissera.

— Meu pai Potter, está morrendo em Azkaban, como já lhe disse. Ele pode ser o pior e o mais desprezível dos seres, não pestanejaria se soubesse que eu traí seu mestre, mas ainda é meu pai. Eu não espero que você entenda isso Potter, mas não sou o Todo-Honrado-Menino-Maravilha-Que-Nunca-Erra, eu deixo esse título pra você. Meu pai está a beira da morte, eu vi um homem moribundo, quase irreconhecível, me suplicando por um último pedido de vingança. — Olhou para baixo e continuou rouco. — O pedido era te matar.

Harry se sentou calado. As palavras do loiro martelando em sua mente.

— Eu não me atreveria a te ferir novamente. — Disse ele mais para si mesmo do que pára o moreno.

Harry sentiu o calor tomar conta de seu peito.

— Eu não consegui matar Dumbledore e não consegui te matar. Não sou um assassino, não quero ser.

Harry olhou para o ele como nunca olhara antes. E mais uma vez sentiu pena. A vida dele não foi fácil, Harry já tinha percebido antes, em seu 6º ano, na noite em que Dumbledore morreu.

— Já disse para não me olhar assim. — Draco falou sem encarar o rapaz.

— Assim como? — Perguntou Harry desconcertado.

— Com Pena! Quem tem pena é galinha Potter, eu odeio que tenham pena de mim! eu Não sou digno de pena! — Todo e qualquer resquício de calma tinha se esvaído.

Harry apenas o encarou sério.

—Muito bem. E o que pretende fazer agora, Malfoy?

— Eu não sei. — Disse sem raiva desta vez. — Não posso mais ver meu pai... esse desgosto o mataria.

"_Não seria uma idéia tão ruim"_, pensou Harry com desprezo.

— Não tenho nem coragem de pisar na Mansão... Quando trai o Lord das Trevas eu joguei o nome Malfoy na lama. Mas agora fiz pior ao não cumprir com o último pedido de meu pai. Provavelmente serei excomungado.

— Passe a noite aqui. — Harry disse ainda sério. — Amanhã com a cabeça fria, você pensa melhor no que fazer. — Se levantou em direção a seu quarto deixando um rapaz muito surpreso na sala.

Draco estava em pé em um lago escuro,com a água batendo até metade das coxas, e sem camisa, mas não sentia frio. Era noite e a única luz vinha da lua crescente. Sentiu uma mão molhada massagear seu peito.Virou-se e deu de cara com dois olhos verdes maliciosos. Era Harry, totalmente nu, seu corpo molhado proporcionando uma maravilhosa visão.

Harry passou as duas mãos molhadas sobre o peito de Draco de maneira sensual. Ele gemeu involuntariamente, se arrepiando todo. O moreno encostou seu corpo no de Draco, suas unhas arranhando as costas do outro como um felino.

O loiro fechou os olhos, inebriado com o prazer. Harry então cessou as caricias, e Draco gemeu pela falta de contato.

Harry passou a língua nos lábios do outro, depois mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, fazendo com que o sonserino gemesse e tomasse o outro nos braços em um beijo intenso.

Draco acordou.

Estava todo suado e respirava forte. Todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiados.

Olha olhou em volta, e reconheceu um dos quartos da casa de Harry.

Achou que nunca iria conseguir dormir depois da conversa que teve com o Grifinório. Mas não dormia bem há vários dias, e se deixara abater pela exaustão. E agora esse sonho perturbador.

"_Deus... O que está acontecendo comigo?"_

Harry não conseguia dormir, se revirava na cama impacientemente, procurando uma posição melhor. Não entendia porque dissera para Draco ficar em sua casa, era fato que sentia pena do rapaz, mas depois de tudo o que ele fizera, era loucura! Mas quando viu, já tinha feito. Se Hermione estivesse aqui mandaria interná-lo.

Mas uma coisa era certa, a presença de Draco havia preenchido o vazio em sua vida... Era perturbador.

E mais perturbador era tentar dormir, sabendo que o loiro estava no quarto ao lado. Harry tivera de se segurar para não levantar e ir checar se Draco estava dormindo bem.

"_Checar se está dormindo bem? Oh meu Deus! Eu só posso estar maluco! Malfoy deve ter me azarado para eu estar pensando tanta asneira"._

Apertou o travesseiro contra seu rosto com fúria, numa tentativa inútil de afastar os pensamentos de sua mente e dormir.

Seria uma noite muito longa.

O cheiro de panquecas despertou o estômago de Draco. Não comia direito desde que começara a executar seu plano de vingança.

Colocou as roupas que antes ficaram enormes no corpo de Gina, que agora se ajustavam perfeitamente no seu. Abriu a porta timidamente, desceu as escadas até a cozinha, se deparando com Harry preparando o café da manhã tranqüilamente.

— Espero que esteja com fome. — Falou sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo. — Tem comida demais aqui, eu não consigo comer tudo sozinho.

Draco sorriu e Harry retribuiu.

Sentou-se a mesa, e começou a comer. Harry era um ótimo cozinheiro, fruto de todos os anos em que os Durleys o obrigaram a cozinhar para eles.

O moreno sentou-se na frente do outro.

— Olha... — Draco encarou Harry, esperando que ele continuasse. — Sobre o que eu te disse ontem... não tenha pressa.

— Sobre o quê? — Perguntou confuso.

— Pensar no que fazer. — Harry evitava olhar para o rapaz a sua frente. — Pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar, até se decidir.

Draco ficou surpreso. Não esperava pelo convite de permanecer na casa, tão pouco por este de permanecer por tempo indeterminado. A sorte estava sendo muito generosa com ele agora.

Tinha três alternativas: a) Voltar para casa e fingir que nada aconteceu, b) Ir a Azkaban e contar tudo a seu pai, agüentando as conseqüências, e c) Ficar aqui com Harry.

A primeira alternativa lhe parecia irreal, não conseguiria esquecer tão pouco ignorar os últimos acontecimentos. A segunda era total e absoluta burrice. Já a terceira alternativa lhe soava bem mais atraente).

Draco deu um genuíno sorriso, o que fez Harry se ruborizar. Nunca vira essa expressão no loiro anteriormente. Os sorrisos dele eram sempre debochados.

- Está bem, eu fico.

* * *

Muitos Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews! Estarei respondendo pelo e-mail, e aqueles que não deixarem o e-mail, eu respondo **aqui: **Srta.Kinomoto: desculpe pela demora ! Eu sei que o puxão de orelha foi merecido! Vou me policiar mais!MSM: Ai Mismi muito obrigada! Seu apoio é muito importante pra mim Shining Light : O Harry faz juz ao nome "O garoto que sobreviveu", e seu membro "enorme" realmente não pode ser desperdiçado, hahaha, adorei isso!XD Sofiah Black : Obrigada pelo carinho Sofiah! Próximo capítulo tem mais cenas...humm...quentes!

* * *

Sem Reviews...nada feito...


	7. Segure a minha mão

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...eu só pego emprestado pra me divertir um pouco._

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG13/Slash  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Spoilers:** 6º livro  
**Status:** Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

**N/A : **Esta fic é um SLASH, relação HOMOSSEXUAL entre 2 MACHOS! Se não se sente a vontade com o tema, por favor, feche a página, vc foi avisado.

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta :** Dana Norram

**Capítulo 7 — Segure a minha mão**

— Xeque Mate!

— Não pode ser...três seguidas!

Draco não acreditava que estava jogando xadrez com Harry Potter, seu ex-pior inimigo, e se divertindo! Era difícil não se divertir vencendo três vezes seguidas.

Harry estava sorrindo, finalmente alegre. O loiro era uma ótima terapia. Não se via feliz assim há meses. As horas passaram e o moreno percebeu que apreciava e muito a companhia do outro.

Os dois conversavam sobre os velhos tempos de Hogwarts.

— Ela parece uma sapa! – guinchava Harry aos risos. – Foi a pior professora de Hogwarts!

— Pior nada! Minhas notas em DCAT, nunca foram tão altas!

— Claro, você era o maior puxa-saco da Umbrigde.

— Ei! — Exclamou Draco fingindo-se de ofendido.

Os dois riram. Harry aos poucos foi se acalmando e olhou para Draco com nostalgia.

— Como seria... — Disse o moreno pensativo.

— Como seria o quê?

— Se fossemos amigos desde o começo, ou pelo menos não inimigos...já pensou nisso?

Draco franziu o cenho.

— Com certeza nossas vidas não teriam tanta graça. — Esbanjou um lindo sorriso.

— Estou falando sério, Malfoy. — Disse, sorrindo também.

O rosto do loiro se fechou.

— Poderia ter sido diferente se você não tivesse rejeitado minha amizade no primeiro ano.

Harry concentrou-se, puxando pela memória. Primeiro ano, antes da seleção das casas, Draco lhe oferecendo a mão, encarando Rony com desprezo.

"Sim, eu lembro"

Harry olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco e viu um resquício de mágoa, ou seria só impressão? Pensou ter sentindo uma pontada de culpa também. O clima ficou tenso e desconfortável.

— Eu tive medo... — Falou Harry em voz baixa.

— Medo do quê, Potter? — Draco ficou levemente surpreso com a mudança de assunto.

— De você morrer... — Ele evitava olhar para o loiro.

— Mas do que está falando? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— No banheiro, no sexto ano, nós duelamos, lembra?

Sua face tornou-se mais branca. A lembrança daquele dia o deixava levemente nauseado.

— Como poderia esquecer... você quase me matou. —Havia amargura em suas palavras.

— Eu não sabia o que aquele feitiço fazia, juro.

Harry esperava que Draco desse alguma resposta fria ou áspera, mas certamente, não esperava a reação de agora.

Draco estava rindo.

— Por que está rindo? É um assunto sério! — Exclamou o moreno horrorizado.

— Não percebe, Potter? – Disse ainda entre risos. — É tão irônico! Eu vim aqui para te matar, e agora você está se lamentando de quase ter me matado antes!

Harry juntou-se a ele nas risadas.

**x**

— Coma mais um pouco, Malfoy. — Disse Harry ao ver o prato quase vazio do rapaz.

— Está parecendo a minha mãe, Potter. — Draco puxou o prato para longe do alcance de Harry, que tentava colocar mais uma colher de arroz nele.

— Não é a toa que você é tão magro. Vai acabar ficando doente.

— Isso é uma praga, Potter? — Perguntou ele com desdém. — Você não colocaria veneno na minha comida, colocaria?

— Claro que não! — Disse ofendido. — Coma o quanto quiser, eu não me importo!

Draco realmente não tinha fome, há algumas horas não estava se sentindo muito bem.

— Potter. — Chamou abatido. — Vou para o quarto, não estou com apetite.

Harry ia responder algo grosseiro, achando que o loiro estava brincando. Mas quando o encarou novamente, viu que não era brincadeira, estava com uma cara adoentada.

— Pode. — Disse ele preocupado. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não, estou bem, só um pouco cansado.

Harry observou o loiro sair da cozinha com o olhar apreensivo.

"_Por que será que estou sentindo um aperto no peito?"_

**x**

Só se lembrava que sua cabeça estava doendo muito, e da sensação de frio intenso. Enrolou-se no cobertor e tentou dormir.

Horas mais tarde Harry bateu na porta carregando uma bandeja com um sanduíche de queijo e um copo de suco de abóbora. Ninguém abriu, e imaginando que Draco ainda estivesse dormindo, entrou mesmo assim. O loiro não poderia ficar sem comer.

Colocou a bandeja na cabeceira da cama e voltou-se para o rapaz adormecido, e mas uma vez admirou-se, pois ele parecia com a criança da foto. Sentou-se na cama.

— Malfoy. — Chamou. — Acorde, você tem que comer.

Abriu os olhos devagar e quando sua vista entrou em foco, Draco viu o rosto de Harry o observando.

"_Parece até preocupado"_ pensou.

— Não quero comer nada Potter. — Disse, fraco. Sua voz saía rouca, culpa do cansaço. — Só estou com sono.

— Mas você nunca come! — Exclamou Harry oferecendo o sanduíche. — Só um pouquinho, aí eu te deixo em paz.

Só o cheiro da comida fez o loiro se sentir incrivelmente enjoado.

Era demais para ele. Jogou o cobertor de lado e saiu correndo, ainda tonto. Atravessou o quarto e disparou para o banheiro, vomitou o pouco que tinha comido naqueles dias.

Draco caiu no chão frio do banheiro tremendo. Tinha algo muito errado. Estava mortalmente cansado, seu corpo todo dolorido.

— Malfoy! — Exclamou Harry indo até ele.

Passou a mão na testa do loiro, afastando a franja dos olhos. A pele queimava.

— Malfoy, você está com febre. — Falou com a voz fraca.

— Sua percepção é assustadora, Potter.

Harry não conseguiu ficar nervoso com o comentário do loiro, pegou-o nos braços e levou até o quarto, colocando-o na cama e o cobrindo.

— Está doente... — Disse mais uma vez checando a temperatura.

— É a sua praga Potter. É culpa sua se eu estou doente.

— Seu grande idiota. — disse Harry sem raiva. Draco sorria.

"_Até nas horas mais tensas ele faz piada"._

— Vou buscar umas poções para abaixar essa febre.

Harry saiu como um raio e voltou da mesma maneira, só que carregando dois frascos, um com líquido vermelho e outro amarelo. Misturou os dois num só copo e ofereceu a Draco, que o apanhou desconfiado.

— Isso vai me matar, Potter? — Perguntou analisando o conteúdo.

— Não seu idiota. — Disse nervoso, mas logo a raiva se foi ao ver a expressão de divertimento cansado no rosto do loiro. — Vai abaixar sua febre e fazer se sentir melhor.

— Bom, o que não mata engorda. — Disse e virou tudo garganta abaixo.

Draco ficou com o olhar fora de foco e começou a tremer convulsivamente. O copo caiu de sua mão e rolou pelo chão.

— Potter... o quê você colocou naquela... _poção_? — Disse com dificuldade, como se lhe faltasse o ar.

— Nada! — Disse Harry desesperado. — Eu não coloquei nada! Não entendo o que está acontecendo!

Draco desmaiou na sua frente.

"_Por Merlin! O quê eu que fiz?"_

Harry se ajoelhou na cama, pegou Draco pelos ombros e começou a chacoalhá-lo.

— Malfoy! _Malfoy!_ Acorda!

— Hihihihi...

— Hã? — Harry não conseguia acreditar.

Draco estava tentando em vão, segurar as risadas.

— Malfoy! — Exclamou com raiva.

— HAHAHAHAHA! — Agora ele já não conseguia se conter. — HAHAHA... HA... Cof... Cof...

— Quer parar quieto, Malfoy? — Disse segurando o loiro pelos ombros. — Você me assustou!

— Só um pouquinho de humor Potter. — Sorriu irônico. — Não faz mal a ninguém... cof...

— É, mas você está doente, precisa descansar. — Ajeitou Draco na cama. — Agora repouse e deixe a poção fazer efeito, vou trazer algo mais leve para você comer, uma sopa, acho. — Harry ameaçou ir embora, mas Draco o segurou pelo pulso.

— Fique. — Tão frágil e delicado daquela forma. — Você não tem coração? — Por hora, com falso drama. — Tem coragem de deixar um enfermo sozinho?

— Malfoy! — riu. — O que quer que eu faça então?

— Segure minha mão até eu dormir. — Aninhou-se nas cobertas e fechou os olhos, como se o assunto já estivesse encerrado.

— O quê? Você só pode estar brincando! — Mas ele não soltou a mão do loiro.

— Não estou não, Potter. — Disse sem abrir os olhos. — Minha mãe sempre segura minha mão quando estou doente.

O queixo de Harry caiu.

— Não é por muito tempo Potter, é só até eu dormir... já estou com sono. — Bocejou.

Harry ficou por horas. Draco já dormira há muito tempo. Mas permaneceu ali, vendo aquele anjo imaculado, em seu sono tranqüilo. Ainda tinha um pouco de febre, mas sua aparência apesar de doentia, ainda era linda.

"_Merlin...O que ele está fazendo comigo?"_

**x**

— Ah Rony... Pára! Alguém pode chegar...

— Ninguém vai chegar...

Rony e Hermione estavam no sofá da sala da Toca. A garota deitada e o rapaz por cima, fazendo caricias ousadas por todo o corpo dela.

— Você é tão linda... — Sussurrou ele no ouvido de Hermione, que gemeu de prazer com os carinhos do rapaz.

— Rony... Aqui não, não é lugar para isso...

— Qualquer lugar é lugar pra isso...

Escutaram a porta da entrada se batendo. Era Gina. Os dois se arrumaram mais rápidos que uma _firebolt_, sentando eretos no sofá. Mas seus rostos vermelhos e suados, denunciavam o que estiveram fazendo.

Gina estava chorando e correu pelas escadas em direção a seu quarto, sem dar atenção aos dois.

O casal de namorados se entreolhou.

— Você devia conversar com ela. — Disse Hermione.

— Por que eu? Você é menina, com certeza está assim por causa do "Dino Pegador de Irmãs Caçulas", ela não vai se abrir comigo!

— Então vamos nós dois! — E saiu puxando o namorado pelo braço.

— Ah Mione... estava tão bom aqui. — Ele fez beicinho.

— Se me lembro bem, você também disse que _ninguém_ ia chegar. — Ela deu ênfase no "ninguém", severa.

— Saco.

— O que você disse?

— Nada não.

No quarto, Gina estava deitada na cama chorando sobre o travesseiro. Hermione bateu na porta que estava aberta para anunciar sua chegada, levando o ruivo consigo.

— Gina, podemos entrar? — Disse com meiguice.

Gina olhou para Hermione, sentou-se na cama e limpou o rosto lavado de lágrimas com a saia do vestido.

— Pode, pode sim. — Tentou sorrir.

— O que foi que aquele babaca aprontou? — disse Rony com a delicadeza de uma onça em um galinheiro.

Gina soltou mais soluços e novas lágrimas escaparam.

— Rony! — Repreendeu a namorada.

— Que foi? Vai falar que ele não aprontou?

— Talvez seja melhor você esperar do lado de fora, enquanto eu converso com Gina. — Disse ela entredentes.

— Ok. — E saiu contrariado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Então, Gina. — Hermione passou o braço em volta dos ombros da cunhada. — Me diz, por que está chorando?

Gina se acalmou e tentou formular a frase, ainda soluçando.

— Mione... ele foi tão cruel comigo... tão cruel... não esperava isso do Dino... — Hermione esperou paciente até que ela parasse de soluçar e continuar. — Você sabe que quando namoramos da primeira vez, terminei com ele por causa da possessão. Ele não me deixava ir a nenhum lugar sozinha, e morria de ciúmes até da própria sombra.

— Sim, eu lembro. Mas vocês voltaram porque ele disse que tinha melhorado, não foi?

— Sim... eu acreditava que sim... — Ela limpou as lágrimas mais uma vez e suspirou. — Na viagem, ele me levou num bar bruxo. É na beira da praia, foi tão romântico. — Sorriu lembrando-se de algo doce. — Mas então eu fui ao banheiro e na volta encontrei um velho amigo de Hogwarts. Dino me viu conversando com ele e fez um escândalo no meio do bar, gritando coisas horríveis sobre mim! — Gina escondeu o rosto das mãos, contendo o choro. — Hermione deu leves tapinhas de consolo nas costas dela. — Nunca passei tanta vergonha na minha vida, Mione! O Dino não presta!

— Filho de um trasgo! — Gritou Rony atrás da porta. — Eu _sabia _que ele ia aprontar!

— Cala a boca, Rony! — Disseram Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

— Ok, ok... — Veio a resposta do ruivo.

— Mas então acabou mesmo Gina? — perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, Mione. Não agüento mais essas crises de ciúmes do Dino, ele passou dos limites, eu só estava cumprimentando um velho amigo que não via há muito tempo...

— Já sei o que podemos fazer! – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

— O quê? – Os grandes olhos de Gina miraram a amiga, esperançosos.

— Vamos te levar para sair, Rony e eu, assim você se distrai um pouco.

— Mas Mione! — Rony abriu a porta com violência e foi até a namorada escandalizado. — Nós tínhamos planos para hoje a noite, não se lembra?

Hermione faz um esforço para se lembrar qual era o tal plano que Rony mencionara... _"A sim! Ir ao Drive In!"_ Não pode deixar de ficar vermelha ao se lembrar do compromisso.

— Isso pode esperar, Ronald. — Disse dando um beliscão no braço do namorado que gritou um "ai!".

— Para onde vamos então? — perguntou a ruiva.

— Humm...que tal a casa do Harry? Ainda não conhecemos como ficou o Largo Grimmauld depois da mudança. – Sugeriu Hermione.

— Por mim tudo bem... lá tem muitos quartos... — Rony não pode deixar de conter um sorriso malicioso.Hermione ignorou o comentário.

— A casa do Harry... — Gina pensou que seria uma ótima idéia.

Não contara para ninguém sobre a conversa que tivera com o Menino que Sobreviveu, e agora que estava livre e desimpedida, poderia investir em Harry.

— É — Disse sorrindo. — É uma boa idéia.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, eu sei que não tem perdão pra isso, tentarei ser mais responsável com os prazos, podem puxar a minha orelha pq é merecido. 

Muitos Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews! Estarei respondendo pelo e-mail, e aqueles que não deixarem o e-mail, eu respondo **aqui:** Sophia Black: O Harry é um sujeito muito altruísta, o metido a heroi, e eu não resisto a colocar os dois morando juntos, eu adoro isso! Obrigada pela review! Brunu: Muito obrigada . Shining Light :XD O membro do Harry só volta a ativa no próximo cap, mas infelizmente, a Maaya aqui não sabe escrever NC17 ú.ú . OBRIGADA A TODOS!

* * *

Sem Reviews...nada feito... 


	8. Sem necessidades para escandâlos

_**Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...**_

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG13/Slash  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Spoilers:** 6º livro  
**Status:** Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

**N/A : **Esta fic é um SLASH, relação HOMOSSEXUAL entre 2 MACHOS! Se não se sente a vontade com o tema, por favor, feche a página, vc foi avisado.

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta :** Dana Norram

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 — Sem necessidade para escândalos**

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, dando de cara com cabelos loiros, que encostavam em sua face. Sorriu. Era uma sensação suave e gostosa.

_"Eu ainda devo estar sonhando..."_ Pensou sorrindo _"Sonho bom esse... parece tão real"._

Draco se mexe, procurando uma posição melhor na cama, abraçando o braço direito de Harry. Isso fez o moreno despertar de vez, compreendendo a real situação.

_"Por Merlin! Eu estou dormindo na mesma cama que o MALFOY!"_

Harry caiu da cama direto para o chão, desajeitado. O barulho fez o loiro abrir os olhos ainda sonolentos.

— Potter, por que tanto barulho ? — Disse ele se espreguiçando.

— Barulho? Que barulho? Não ouvi barulho nenhum! — Harry se levantou rapidamente se recompondo.

— Ok. — Draco sentou-se na cama meio tonto e tentou se levantar mais caiu novamente sobre o colchão. Harry foi até ele.

— Malfoy, deite-se, está sem comer há muito tempo. Eu vou trazer algo para você. Espere aqui.

Draco obedeceu. Harry saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã.

_"Como eu deixei isso acontecer?"_ Pensou abrindo a geladeira e procurando frutas frescas. _"Eu devia ter soltado a mão dele assim que dormiu, por que fiquei lá? Acabei pegando no sono ali mesmo..."_ Pegou torradas e passou a manteiga. — _"Que vergonha! Que VERGONHA! Ao menos, ele parece não ter percebido... menos mal..."  
_  
Harry terminou de preparar a comida, colocou tudo em uma bandeja e levou até o quarto onde Draco estava.

Deixando a bandeja na cabeceira da cama e voltando-se para o rapaz.

— Parece que a febre já passou. — Disse passando a mão na testa do loiro. — Mas, por via das dúvidas, tome esta poção. — E ofereceu um frasco com conteúdo amarelo, que se encontrava dentro de uma das gavetas do quarto. — Só pra garantir.

Draco tomou tudo em um gole sem contestar.

— Obrigado Curandeiro Potter. — Disse com um sorriso.

— Engraçadinho. — disse Harry e ofereceu a bandeja com torradas, suco de abóbora e uvas. — Agora Coma.

Draco comeu tudo sem reclamar, estava com muita fome. Aquela era a primeira refeição decente em dias.

Harry então pegou a bandeja com a intenção de se retirar do quarto para a cozinha.

— Potter. — Draco chamou.

— Sim. — Harry virou-se para o rapaz.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para dizer. — as bochechas do loiro ficaram levemente rosadas.

— Olha, se você quiser que eu segure sua mão novamente, pode esquecer.

— Não é isso! É outra coisa.

— Diga.

— Err... _obrigado_. — Falou baixo.

_"Nossa como é difícil dizer..."_

— Hã? Eu não ouvi nada.

— Droga, Potter! É difícil falar. Eu não quero ficar repetindo.

— Ok, já vou indo então.

— Espera! — Exclamou Draco. — Eu quero dizer... OBRIGADO!

Harry deixou a bandeja cair no chão.

— Como é que é? — Disse surpreso.

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu. — Draco estava nervoso. — Estou agradecendo, não só por cuidar de mim enquanto estive doente, mas também pela hospedagem e por não me denunciar pro Ministério... — Ele desviou o olhar.

— Oh. — Harry sentiu que corava. – De nada, Malfoy.

Ameaçou sair, mas quando chegou à porta, virou-se novamente para encarar o loiro.

— Tenho um pedido pra te fazer.

Draco olhou para Harry um tanto surpreso.

— Qual é, Potter?

— Não me chame de Potter. — Draco arregalou os olhos. — Meu nome é Harry, me chame assim... _Draco_. — Completou.

Draco olhou para o moreno sério, mas logo tornou a sorrir.

— Não apresse as coisas.

XXX

_"Meu pai vai me matar."_ Pensou Draco entrando no banho gelado e apoiando as mãos na parede, deixando a água cair sobre suas costas.

_"Já estou até criando intimidade... aonde já se viu... um Malfoy, confraternizando com um grifinório, filho se sangue-ruim, como se fossem..."_

Amigos?  
_  
"Será que é isso que somos agora? Amizade... eu nunca tive amizade fora da Sonserina... aliás... talvez nenhuma amizade verdadeira na vida... Prefiro o termo 'Aliados'."_

Draco pegou a esponja e passou em seu peito, massageando-o, as cenas do sonho que teve com Potter ainda frescas em sua mente.

Imaginou que a mão de Harry fosse a sua esponja, passando-a em seu corpo de forma sensual, com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

— Potter... — deixou-se gemer baixinho.

_"Eu tenho que parar com isso! Já passou dos limites!"_

Jogou a esponja no chão como se ela queimasse.

_"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_

XXX

Era tarde do dia. Harry estava na sala de estudos sentado com as pernas estendidas no sofá de dois lugares, lendo Hogwarts: Uma História. _"Antes tarde do que nunca"_, pensou, lembrando-se da insistência de Hermione para que ele lesse o tal livro.

Não que a leitura não fosse boa, mas não conseguia prestar a atenção em nenhuma palavra, pois só tinha uma coisa em mente e que o perturbava o dia todo.

Draco.

_"Não está acontecendo comigo... não está..."_

— Potter. — chamou uma voz arrastada na porta.

O moreno levou um susto. _Falando no diabo._

— Só queria pegar um livro. — Disse adentrando no aposento.

— Certo. — Harry fixou seu olhar para o livro, evitando ter que olhar o loiro.

Draco foi até a estante, que por acaso fica atrás do sofá onde Harry estava. O moreno sentou-se ereto, dando espaço para o loiro apoiar o joelho e procurar o livro.

— Qual você está procurando?

— Eu queria um de quadribol, você tem?

— Tenho. — Harry ajoelhou no sofá ao lado de Draco, ajudando-o a procurar.

— Achei. Quadribol através dos Séculos, uma ótima leitura. — Harry estendeu o livro e Draco, ao recebê-lo, acabou tocando nas mãos do moreno.

Os dois se entreolham levemente corados, verde encarando cinza. Os dois podiam sentir o clima no ar. Seu rosto estava tão próximo que dava para Harry sentir o cheiro do sabonete que Draco havia usado a pouco no banho.

— Você também sente? — Perguntou Harry rouco.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça. Não conseguia racionar direito, não conseguia parar de admirar o rosto do rapaz a sua frente, os olhos esmeralda, a boca fina e rosada entreaberta, a pele levemente morena, o cabelo em desordem... tudo em Harry o atraia.

Sem poder se conter levou sua mão até os óculos do moreno e os tirou, deixando cair no sofá, sem desviar os olhos do outro. Harry levou uma das mãos até a face do loiro em uma breve caricia, depois os dedos até os lábios entreabertos.

O toque foi suave, Draco se deixou levar pelas mãos de Harry em sua nuca, colocando as suas em volta dos ombros dele, os aproximando ainda mais. O moreno inclinou-se sobre o rapaz, sua língua massageando de leve o lábio inferior do loiro.

Como em seu sonho.

_"Não... isso é muito melhor do que no sonho."_

Harry invadiu a boca entreaberta de Draco com força, fazendo o loiro gemer de prazer. Não satisfeito, puxou os cabelos do loiro para trás. Draco gemeu alto quando o moreno passou sua língua por todo o pescoço, subindo até o lóbulo da orelha, chupando e mordendo.

O sonserino nunca imaginara que Harry Potter poderia ser tão quente, e estava adorando a surpresa.

Eles escorregaram até estarem deitados no sofá, Draco por baixo, com as duas mãos, arranhando as costas do moreno por dentro da camisa.Harry ainda acariciando os cabelos loiros.

— Potter... — Draco gemeu entre beijos.

Potter o calou com um beijo ardente, seus corpos arqueavam em ritmos idênticos, como metades iguais.

— Mas que PORRA é essa!

Draco e Harry pularam surpresos. Gina estava na porta da sala e gritara a plenos pulmões. Hermione levara a mão à boca, como se tivesse acabado de ver um rabo-corneo-húngaro tomando chá, e também havia Rony... que estava no chão... desmaiado.

— Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! — Gritou Harry constrangido. Mas ao olhar o rosto acusador da ruiva, completou. — Está bem... — suspirou. — É exatamente o que vocês estão pensando...

— Harry Potter... que decepção! — Disse Gina nervosa.

— Foi um acidente!

— ACIDENTE! — Exclamou Draco indignado.

— Não! — Tentou remediar mas o loiro já estava bufando de ódio. — Eu estou confuso!

Hermione que já havia se recuperado do choque, tentou ajudar.

— Gina querida, acho que chegamos numa má hora. É melhor voltarmos mais tarde. — Disse tentando levar a cunhada para fora do aposento com um sorriso torto.

— Não, Hermione! — Disse Gina se esquivando. — Harry, eu pensei que você fosse diferente, mas você é igual a todos os homens! Um cachorro!

— Ah, obrigado pela parte que me toca. — Disse Draco com a voz arrastada.

— Cala a boca Malfoy! — Disseram Hermione, Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

— Que nostálgico, me sinto nos tempos de Hogwarts. — Disse sem se abater.

— Por que eu sou um cachorro, Ginevra? — Disse indignado. — Que eu saiba você está com Dino Thomas e por isso o que eu faço ou não da minha vida, não é problema seu! Você esperava que eu ficasse te esperando para sempre?

— Para sempre não, Harry Potter... mas pelo visto — E lançou um olhar de desprezo para Draco. — Você me esqueceu rapidinho, não é?

— É isso mesmo! — Disse para sua própria surpresa. — Eu e Draco estamos juntos. – E passou um braço em volta do loiro, que estava igualmente chocado como Gina e Hermione. — Então se você não gostou, o problema é seu!

Gina bufou de raiva, olhando com ódio de Harry para Draco, como se só com o olhar pudesse matá-los e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Instaurou-se um silêncio constrangedor na sala. Draco tirou o braço do rapaz devagar e sentou-se no sofá, com o rosto serio.

— Hã... hã... — Isso era Rony acordando. Ninguém parecia ter percebido que ele havia desmaiado até então.

— Rony! — Hermione se ajoelhou até o namorado e deu leves tapinhas no rosto.

— Mione. — Sua vista ia voltando aos poucos. — Tive um sonho tão horrível... sonhei que o Harry estava beijando o Malfoy... estou até com náuseas...

— Olá Weasley... — Disse Draco dando 'tchauzinhos' de longe. Não conseguia se conter, tinha que atormentar o pobre ruivo.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Gritou Rony ao perceber. — Não foi um pesadelo! Foi real! É real!

— Rony! Se acalme! — Disse Hermione ajudando-o a se levantar.

Harry estava rubro de vergonha e colocou a mão na testa em total descrença.

— Harry? O que há com você? — Disse Rony desesperado. — Parece que está sobre _Imperio_!

— Pare com isso, Rony! — Disse levantando os braços. — Não há necessidade para escândalos.

— Escândalo? ESCÂNDALO? Isso é caso de INTERNAÇÃO!

— Pare já com isso, Ronald. — Disse Hermione entredentes.

— Harry! Parece que você já esqueceu o que ele fez! O quanto o pai dele é ruim! Ele quase nos matou! Malfoy me envenenou no 6º ano, no dia do meu aniversário! E os insultos, as brigas... HARRY ELE É UM COMENSAL!

— ELE NÃO É MAIS UM COMENSAL! — Gritou Harry, surpreendendo todos. — Você sabe muito bem que ele estava no nosso lado quando a guerra acabou, que ele ajudou muito a Ordem da Fênix!

— UMA VEZ COMENSAL, SEMPRE COMENSAL! — Gritou Rony, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto o cabelo.— ELE DEU AS COSTAS POR INTERESSE, HARRY! NÃO SE DEIXE ENGANAR.

Draco se sentiu muito culpado, de certa forma, o ruivo estava certo.

_"Uma vez comensal, sempre comensal."  
_  
Draco havia dado as costas ao Lorde, mas quando seu pai lhe pediu uma última missão, ele aceitou.

— EU CONFIO NELE! — Gritou Harry, mas Rony estava inconformado.

— Você vai acabar quebrando a cara... — e saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás.

Harry sentou-se cansado no sofá ao lado de Draco que ainda estava muito surpreso.

_"Ele brigou com os amigos por minha causa... me defendeu."_

— Harry. — chamou Hermione. Ela pousou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo do amigo.

O moreno apenas olhou para a amiga, muito abatido.

— Eu te apoio para o que der e vier, tá bom? — sorriu docemente.

Harry se levantou sorrindo aliviado, abraçou a amiga com todas as forças.

— Obrigado Hermione. Por tudo.

— Não me agradeça. Foi minha idéia fazer essa visita surpresa e entrar sem bater na porta.

— Eu não te culpo... — disse triste.

— Não ligue para o Rony. — Ela passou a mão acariciando os cabelos negros. — Eu vou falar com ele, vai superar... Gina só está com o orgulho ferido.

— Hum Hum. — Draco limpou a garganta, anunciado a sua presença só para o caso de alguém ter esquecido. Odiava ser deixado de lado. — Vou dar licença para os dois conversarem melhor.

Saiu antes que alguém protestasse.

A garota sentou-se no sofá ao lado do amigo. Harry estava muito cansado com a discussão e precisava de algum apoio, de alguém que não o olhasse com acusação ou raiva.

_"Eu gosto dele... Isso não pode ser uma coisa ruim... é bom."_

— Mione. — A amiga olhou apreensiva. — Você se incomoda pelo fato de Draco e eu sermos homens?

Hermione lhe lançou um lindo sorriso.

— Não Harry, não me incomodo. E você não deveria se incomodar. Sabia que homossexualidade no mundo mágico é visto sem preconceito?

— Não...

— Pois então. — Ela sorriu. — Fique tranqüilo Harry, não deixe a sua criação trouxa afetar seu relacionamento com o Malfoy.

— Obrigado Mione, eu precisa ouvir isso.

— Não foi nada demais... — ela soltou um suspiro. — Agora Harry, que mal lhe pergunte... como isso tudo começou?

Harry fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

— É uma longa história.

Continua...

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews .


	9. Fuga Misteriosa

_**Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...**_

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG13/Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** 6º livro  
**Status:** Completa (Sim, eu já escrevi todinha, mas só posto se tiver reviews).

**N/A :** Esta fic é um SLASH, relação HOMOSSEXUAL entre 2 MACHOS! Se não se sente a vontade com o tema, por favor, feche a página, vc foi avisado.

_Escrito especialmente para o III Challenger 3V H/D._

**Beta :** Dana Norram

**

* * *

****Capítulo 9 — Fuga Misteriosa**

Hermione ouviu tudo calada, sem expressar qualquer reação. Harry contou-lhe tudo, sobre Malfoy ter se passado por Gina, da noite em que ele tentara matá-lo, mas vacilara, quando ele esteve doente, e do beijo.

Ela abria a boca várias vezes, mas desistia porque não conseguia formular nenhuma frase coerente.

— Por favor, Mione. — Harry estava preocupado. — Diga alguma coisa.

— Francamente Harry... — Ela suspirou. — Você tem certeza que pode confiar em Malfoy? Ele tentou te matar em um dia e no outro vocês estão aos beijos!

Harry respirou fundo.

— Sei que pareço idiota, mas sim, Mione, eu confio nele.

Hermione sorriu.

— Se você diz, Harry. — E passou a mão, mexendo nos cabelos do amigo. — Eu vou estar torcendo por vocês.

Harry sorriu aliviado.

— Obrigado. Por favor, Mione, não conte o que te contei ao Rony, já está muito ruim sem ele saber.

— Ok.

XXX

Rony estava no banheiro lavando o rosto, ainda bufando de raiva.

_Harry era um ingênuo mesmo._

Afundou o rosto na toalha, se secando.

_Idiota... Malfoy poderia continuar sumido..._

Suspirou cansado e se precipitou até a porta, abrindo-a e dando de cara com um par de olhos cinzas.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? — Disse entredentes.

Draco era praticamente da mesma altura que Harry, isto é, muito menor que o ruivo, e Rony estava parecendo muito intimidador.

— Tentando usar o banheiro. — Disse com frieza. — Você não é o único no mundo com necessidades fisiológicas, Weasley. Agora se não se opor...

Rony não deixou o loiro terminar, agarrou pela gola da camisa e empurrou contra a parede, arrancando um gemido rouco de dor.

— Olha aqui, Malfoy. — Disse transbordando ódio. — Se passar pela sua cabeça fazer algum mal pro Harry. — cerrou os olhos. — Eu te mato com minhas próprias mãos. – Então soltou o colarinho de Draco e saiu em passos largos.

Em qualquer outra ocasião Draco teria rido na cara do ruivo, mas sabia que corria um sério perigo. Nunca tinha visto Weasley desse jeito, nem mesmo quando xingava toda a sua família de pobretões ou ofendia a sangue-ruim da Granger.

Weasley tinha um brilho assassino nos olhos.

_Merda... Onde eu fui me meter?_

XXX

Hermione se despediu de Harry lhe desejando boa sorte. Rony, que estava esperando do lado de fora, a acompanhou ainda parecendo transtornado, sem dar um único olhar ao moreno. Gina já tinha ido embora há muito tempo.

Harry e Draco estavam na sala, evitando olhar um para o outro, constrangidos.

— Acidente... — Sussurrou Draco, sentado na poltrona.

— O que disse? — Perguntou Harry, sentado no sofá em frente a lareira vazia.

— Você disse que foi um acidente, _Potter_... — Falou Draco com o olhar vago.

Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração. Odiava escutar seu sobrenome pronunciado por Draco daquele jeito.

— Não! — Exclamou em desespero. — Eu não sei porque disse isso, não foi acidente.

— O que foi aquilo, Potter? — Disse frio. — Você disse para a Weasley que estamos juntos.

Harry sentiu suas orelhas arderem, sabia que estava muito vermelho.

— Eu disse isso pra ela ir embora. — Falou muito rápido.

— Sendo assim, eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. — Draco se levantou irritado, indo até a porta, mas Harry também havia se levantado e segurou sua mão.

Draco parou, sentiu um choque que fez todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

— Por favor, fique. — Suplicou triste.

O sonserino se virou para encarar olhos verdes.

— Por quê? — Perguntou sem emoção.

— Porque você me faz sentir vivo.

Draco não entendia. Não conseguia compreender o poder que aquele garoto desajeitado, despenteado e ao mesmo tempo tão adorável tinha sobre si. Estava tão determinado a abandonar aquela casa e toda essa loucura... mas bastou uma simples frase e um simples toque e não conseguia mais mover suas pernas, seu autocontrole havia se esvaído pelo ralo.

Levou sua mão direita à face esquerda de Harry, acariciando-a. O moreno tombou o rosto para o lado se deliciando com o carinho do loiro, fechou os olhos.

— _Potter..._ — Disse num sussurro.

O moreno avançou, vencendo a distância dos lábios, em um beijo doce. Quando se separaram, os olhos verdes fitaram os cinzas de Draco, sua boca entreaberta.

O pio de uma coruja castanha interrompeu os dois jovens. A pequena ave se debatia do lado de fora da janela. Harry foi até ela e abriu o vidro. A coruja sobrevôou o recinto, deixando o jornal na mesa de centro e saiu pelo mesmo lugar de onde entrou.

— Oh meu Deus... — Disse Harry arregalando os olhos ao ver a manchete do jornal.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Draco. — Más noticias?

Harry olhou para Draco com pesar nos olhos.

— Melhor você mesmo ver. — E estendeu o jornal.

Draco recolheu o Profeta Diário, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Na manchete se lia: _"Fuga Misteriosa em Azkaban".  
_  
— Não... — O loiro sussurrou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

A foto exibia dois bruxos de uniforme que o loiro reconheceu como guardas de Azkaban. Estavam em frente a uma cela, em que a porta estava totalmente destroçada, como se tivesse explodido.

**_Fuga Misteriosa em Azkaban_**

_Nesta madrugada, a prisão de segurança máxima, Azkaban, sofreu duas sérias explosões na área sul, onde estão os prisioneiros mais perigosos. Explosão que resultou na fuga de dois conhecidos Comensais da Morte: Lucius Malfoy e Belatriz Lestrange. Os Aurores ainda não sabem o que realmente aconteceu, a fuga é um mistério. Foram mortos ao todo, cinco guardas. "Este caso será a nossa maior prioridade, peço para a comunidade mágica ficar atenta para qualquer manifestação estranha. Estamos pendurando cartazes com as fotos dos prisioneiros por toda Inglaterra, tenho certeza de que em breve eles serão re-capturados." Disse o chefe dos Aurores, Morpheus Jones.  
Ainda não se tem nenhuma pista sobre os fugitivos_.

Draco sentou-se no sofá com o olhar vago e deixou o jornal tombar no chão.

Precisava de tempo para digerir a informação: Seu pai fugira de Azkaban. Seu pai fugira de Azkaban com sua tia, logo, ela já deve ter contado da traição de Draco para com o Lorde das Trevas.

— Merda. — Ele se levantou. — Eu tenho que sair daqui!

— Acalme-se, Draco. Você não pode sair daqui. Corre perigo lá fora. — Harry disse tentando contê-lo.

— Minha mãe está em perigo! Ele vai matá-la! — Era visível o desespero de Draco.

— Sendo assim, eu irei com você. — Disse pegando sua capa e indo até a lareira.

— Está louco? Meu pai quer te matar!

— Ele também vai querer te matar. — Disse sério e colocou a mão no ombro do loiro. — Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão facilmente. — sorriu — Eu sei me cuidar.

O sonserino sorriu abatido e derrotado.

— Certo, vamos logo então.

Draco pegou um pouco de pó –de-flú e jogou dentro da lareira.

- _Mansão Malfoy! _

Harry fez o mesmo.

XXX

- O que está acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou Draco escandalizado.

A mansão estava coberta de Aurores, fuçando em tudo e fazendo a maior bagunça.

— Sr. Malfoy? — Perguntou um dos Aurores. Era um homem de meia-idade, cabelos curtos e castanho escuros, alto, pelo menos dez centímetros maior que Draco, olhos cor de mel por trás de óculos. Sua voz era grave e firme.

— Sr. Malfoy, eu sou Morpheus Jones, chefe dos Aurores, creio que o senhor já deve estar ciente da fuga de seu pai e de sua tia, a Sra. Lestrange.

— Sim, eu estou ciente. — Draco sabia que não ouviria nada de bom, tinha um mau pressentimento.

— Sinto muito o transtorno, senhor, mas recebemos um chamado da Sra. Malfoy há poucas horas e interceptamos variações de magia negra neste local.

— Um chamado da minha mãe? — Sentiu seu corpo todo ficar rígido, a mão de Harry em seu ombro. — Onde ela está?

Morpheus fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Sinto ser o portador das más noticias Sr. Malfoy. Mas temos fortes razões para achar que sua mãe foi raptada.

Draco perdeu o chão.

XXX

Harry encontrava-se num imenso corredor da Mansão. Era escuro, iluminado por poucas tochas que acendiam quando ele se aproximava. Havia algumas pinturas, mas não estava no clima para parar e apreciar. Sentia-se impaciente. Esperara por Draco mais de meia hora.

Estavam na biblioteca e o loiro dava seu depoimento. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Morpheus saiu do recinto, sem dar nenhum olhar para Harry. O loiro permaneceu lá dentro, então Harry resolveu avançar até a entrada.

Draco estava de costas para ele, em uma enorme poltrona de veludo verde. Podia ver o cabelo loiro, sua cabeça estava apoiada, os olhos fitavam um retrato de seu pai. O Quadro era imenso. Lucius estava sentado naquela mesma poltrona, as pernas cruzadas. Tinha um ar imponente, o rosto com ar de tédio. Harry odiava pensar o quanto os dois eram parecidos.

— Malfoy? — Chamou, tímido, mas como não teve resposta, entrou silencioso.

— O que faz aqui? — Veio a voz fria detrás da poltrona.

— Quero te ajudar. — Disse colocando as duas mãos na poltrona.

— Saia daqui. — Mais frio do que nunca. — Volte para sua casa... em segurança.  
Harry andou até a frente de Draco, ajoelhou-se. O loiro evitava olhar para ele, mas mantinha a face em total indiferença.

— Eu não vou sair. — Disse pegando a mão do sonserino que repousava no braço da poltrona. Draco aceitou o toque.

— Potter, eu estou lhe avisando... — Disse sério. — Você não tem o que fazer aqui.

— Vamos achar a sua mãe. — Draco apertou os olhos como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito. — Deixa eu te ajudar.

— Quem você acha que é para me oferecer ajuda? — Disse, a voz arrastada, Harry odiou ouvir aquelas palavras. Sentiu-se em Hogwarts novamente. — Não fale comigo como se fôssemos amigos, Potter.

— Realmente, não fomos amigos. — Disse seco. Draco tentou esconder a raiva, mas não obteve sucesso. — Somos mais do que isso, você sabe.

— Sério, Potter? O que somos então? — Perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Draco fez uma pergunta que não pode responder, então somente foi sincero.

— Eu não sei, realmente não sei. — Harry fechou os olhos, cansado de discutir, não agüentava mais brigar naquele dia. — Eu só posso lhe garantir que não te vejo como um amigo, nem conhecido, muito menos como rival ou inimigo.

— Não tenha fantasias, Potter. Certamente não vamos casar na igreja e ter filhinhos por causa de alguns beijos. — Harry odiava quando Draco usava de ironia em momentos delicados como este.

— Não Malfoy, eu não terei nenhuma fantasia. — Respirou fundo. — Eu só quero te ajudar!

— Você não pode! — Disse Draco mais alto do que pretendia. — Tudo que passa por Lucius Malfoy se quebra ou se corrompe! — Draco levantou os braços para o ar. — Ela estava doente Potter... ele não vai ter piedade! Traição é um ato que um Malfoy não tolera... e é tudo culpa minha. — Draco apoiou sua cabeça nas duas mãos, derrotado.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, nunca foi muito bom com as palavras, muito menos para consolar alguém. Abraçou o rapaz, que não tentou recuar e ficou ali tentando passar seu calor a ele.

— Não se culpe... — Disse baixinho.

— A idéia da traição foi minha, Potter... — A voz vinha rouca. — Minha mãe agora está pagando pelos meus erros...

— Você não tem culpa pelo pai que tem. — O loiro levantou o rosto, cenho franzido, olhar perdido. — Não é um erro querer ser uma pessoa melhor.

Draco tentou sorrir. Harry lhe deu um leve beijo na testa.

— Quais são as pistas do ministério?

— Quase nenhuma. — Disse ríspido. — Mas me disseram uma coisa intrigante, que eu não sabia.

— O quê?

— Um dia depois da minha ida à Azkaban, minha mãe foi visitá-lo... Ela não me contou nada... estranho...

Harry o abraçou mais forte. O loiro não correspondeu.

— Aquele desgraçado. — Disse com frieza. — Voltou só pra me amaldiçoar novamente, acabar com o meu sono... Logo agora que a guerra acabou, achei que poderia ter uma vida normal... maldito...

— O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Harry com a voz fraca.

— Eu não sei. — Sua voz saiu tremida involuntariamente. — Só espero que esse pesadelo termine logo.

— E vai... — Disse Harry com ternura.

XXX

Harry estava no quarto de hóspedes da Mansão Malfoy. O aposento era muito bem decorado com móveis de madeira escura, cortinas de veludo, poltronas e cama confortáveis. Tudo nas cores verde e prateado, o que deixou Harry muito desconfortável. Se sentia como um residente da Sonserina.

Era muito úmido dentro do quarto e não havia lareira. Harry se aconchegou mais no cobertor tentando dormir.

Estava muito cansado, afinal não dormia direito há muito tempo, mas eram tantas coisas em sua cabeça que estava quase impossível relaxar.

Depois de muitas horas, desistiu. Jogou o cobertor para o lado, colocou os pés nus no chão gelado de mármore negro. Vestiu um hobbie verde com um "M" prateado bordado na altura do peito, por cima do também pijama também verde, emprestado de Draco, que lhe servia perfeitamente. Saiu do quarto.

Se a casa já lhe parecia mórbida de dia, durante a noite era assustadora. A pouca luz refletia sombras horríveis nas paredes de pedra. As pessoas nos quadros fingiam estar dormindo e, quando Harry passava, elas o observavam com desconfiança. O moreno estava com receio de se perder numa casa tão enorme. Finalmente se decidiu perguntar a um dos quadros, um que não parecesse tão intimidador, qual era a direção da cozinha.

Para seu espanto a indicação estava correta. Harry chegou a uma porta de madeira escura, alta e larga. A maçaneta tinha a forma de duas cobras com olhos de esmeralda. Abriu devagar.

Draco estava sentado em uma mesa no centro da cozinha Havia apenas uma vela acessa na mesa, dando um aspecto bruxuleante ao rapaz, que segurava um copo de leite intocado na mão.

— Não esperava vê-lo aqui. — Disse ao pousar seus olhos no moreno.

— Não consigo dormir. — Harry se sentou na frente de Draco.

— Nem eu. — Disse seco. – Estive procurando por possíveis pistas do paradeiro do meu pai na biblioteca a noite toda. Não encontrei nada.

— Faz idéia de como seu pai escapou? Foi uma fuga impressionante.

— Não faço a menor idéia. — Draco levou uma mão até sua testa. — Não faz sentido... ele estava doente, estava pra morrer. Eu mesmo vi.

Uma coruja entrou na cozinha pela janela entreaberta, chamando a atenção dos dois garotos. Era negra, pequena e trazia um pequeno pergaminho em sua pata.

A coruja pousou na mesa em frente a Draco, estendendo a pata. Harry olhou para o loiro, que retribuiu o olhar curioso.

— Harry... — disse rouco. — A carta é do meu pai...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:**

Demorei, admito, e isso não tem perdão, mas devo ressaltar que a fic nunca será abandonada, eu postarei mais dia ou menos dias, quanto a isso não se preocupem! Pra me redimir dos meus pecados, postei duas fics novas, uma ficlet chamada "Rabiscos" DG, e uma H/D Oneshot chamada "Indifereça", espero que gostem.


End file.
